Colosseum of Lost Warriors
by Koren Flashblade
Summary: When Goten and Trunks rescue an unknow women the fighters find them selfs being pulled into the world of underground of fighting. Yamcha/OC
1. Chapter 1

Well here is a story I have been working on for some time and have really been looking forward to sharing with all of you. I hope you like this oneJ Oh and just as a heads up there will be mentioning of Bleach a little tiny bit.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z just some other random people in this story.

…

It was hot summer day, and the scenery was beautiful but that seemed to be the last thing on a woman's mind as she staggered along a path. She was wearing tattered clothes, some worn out boots, her dark red hair was a rats nest of nots. She was drenched in sweat and dirt that cover her head to toe. Her breathing was arctic, she struggled to lift her feet as she leaned on trees or the long stick she had.

"Have - to keep going." she muttered to herself, as she wiped away sweat from her brow. "Have to -" she was cut off when her foot caught on a root and she headed down a steppe hill. She hit rocks and trees on the way down.

Unknown to her Goten and Trunks had been sparing nearby when they heard her falling thought the brush and being curious, had gone to look. She had just hit the bottom of the hill when they saw her, and ran over. She was trying to get up, wiping blood from her eye that was coming from a cut on her head when they stopped right in front of her.

"Hey are you ok?" Goten asked her. She was barley abele to look up at the two of them before she passed out.

"I take that a no." Trunks said he bent over her and touched her forehead. "She's burning up, Goten go back to your house and get help, now. I'll stay here and watch her. If you're not back in 15 I'll raise my power level in case you can't remember where we are."

"Got it, be right back." Goten said as he took to the sky and headed home.

When he saw his house he spotted both his mom and Bulma sitting at the picnic table well his brother and father were sparing agents each other.

"Hey Goten, where's Trunks?' Bulma asked.

"You need to come quick, he's with an injured lady we found." he said as he landed. All of them stopped what they were doing and quickly got into motion.

"Gohan get the first aid kit, Goku a blanket." Chi Chi told them well Bulma turned to Goten. "Can you lead us to them?" She asked well pulled out her capsules and got out a plane.

"Yep." Goten said as he toke to the air well his father and brother came out of the house at a run caring the requested items.

Trunks was just getting a bear to move along and find dinner some were else when they reached them and landed. Soon Bulma was checking her over well Chi Chi helped.

"She has a fever, dehydrated, and she's injured." Bulma said after a few minutes. "Other than that I don't know. We better patch her up as best as we can then go to a hospital." Bulma said taking bandages out of the kit and started to bandage her up.

In 5 minutes they had her raped up in the blanket and Goku carried her into the plane. Well they took off and Goku held on to her, both he, Gohan heard her muttering. Leaning in close Gohan heard a bit of what she was saying.

"Have to- save the others, before- to late." Both father and sun exchanged confused looks.

….

The moment they arrived at the hospital they got her taken care of quickly by a doctor who after an hour came back to all of them with some disturbing news.

"She has recently and over a long peered of time been beaten but I don't think that it's domestic violence." he told them.

"Then what?" Bulma asked.

"Most likely tournament fights of some sorts. There are illegal under ground fights in pockets around the world that have unregistered fights, willing or not. For the moment she's resting comfortably and we're trying to bring down her fever but other than that there's not much we can do but wait. I have to ask do you know who she is?" the doctor asked.

"No we don't, our sons found her well they were out playing." Chi Chi said.

"Alright, I'll call you all if there is any change in-" he was saying when all the sudden Goku, Gohan, and the two young boys all séances a spike of an unknown power level right before a loud boom. The building shock with the sound.

"It came for the direction of her room. Come on." Gohan said as they took off running. They soon reached her room and stopped dead in their track when they saw the sight in front of them.

She was standing in the mild of what once had been her room, was now a ruined hole in the side of the building, as her power seamed to flow around her as she held a nurse on the ground under her feet. There was an energy ball ready in her hand and she looked ready to use it.

"Hey hold, on you don't won't to do that. "Goku said as got her attention, and slowly approached her. She looked at him with eyes that were blood shot, but there also was fear.

"No one here wants to hurt you, we all want to help. That lady there was only looking after you and it was one of my sons that got us so we could bring you here." he said calmly. She looked at the door, spotted Goten and Trunks, who both waved at her.

"Please lower your Ki dissolve the attack and let us help you. What do you say?" he asked as he stood a foot from her and could hear her heavy breathing. She looked around the room confused as tears started to run down her face. She then let the energy ball fade and the power stopped. She swayed a little as she grabbed the bed for support.

"What's your name?" Goku asked her well the other joined them. She looked at each of their faces before looking back at him.

"Sapphire." was all she said before her eyes rolled up in her head and she passed out causing Goku to catch her.

….

Well there's the first chapter. I know it's not much but it only a taste of things to come. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or anything associated with the creator. But he is a brilliant man for coming up with such a great idea that many like myself love.

…

Over the next few days Goku and his family kept a constant vigil over Sapphire and with what had happened the hospital staff did not argue. It was uneventful though as she did not wake up, still recovering from her dehydration and her other injuries.

During that time Bulma worked with the locale police to see if they could id her and calling the others for a bit of back up.

"I don't see why we're all here? This could simply be a domestic dispute." Yamcha said as he sat in front of the TV with a beer in his hand. Tien and Chaozu were next to him on the couch. Piccolo, Master Roshi, Krillin, Gohan, Krillin's Daughter Marian and the boys were also there.

"Hey where is Vegeta Bulma, why isn't he here?" Krillin asked as he absently ran his hand through his re growing hair. He had decided to go bald at the last tournament, just like he did in the old days, and now after that he had started to grow it back.

"He's gone off training on some planet, which is not surprising. But I was a little surprised when he didn't take Trunks with him." she explained as she 18, and Chi Chi set up the dinner table.

"Ya I would have liked to have gone but I guess he didn't want me there to slow him down." Trunks said a sad look on his face.

"Don't say that Trunks, I know for a fact that your dad cares a lot about you. He most likely didn't want you to get hurt if it got intense. After all you and Goten are still young." Goku said as he walked into the room.

"Goku I thought you were at the Hospital with her?" Bulma asked a little taken back were Chi Chi was mad.

"You got bored didn't you? So you thought you come back here and stuff your face with-" she was shouting at him but he covered her mouth stopping her.

"It's nothing like that Chi Chi. I was told to leave." He said. It was then everyone saw the person standing behind him. "She woke up and when they found that they could do nothing else for her right now they put her in my care. So I brought her here." He said as he let his wife go and let Sapphire walk in.

She was dressed in a plain shirt and a pair of jean and her long red hair was still a complete mess. She was looking around the room with a bit of uncertainty in her eyes but that changed when she spotted the boys.

"It was you two who got me help right?" she suddenly asked. All of those who had not meet her yet were a little surprised by her voice. It was smooth sounding but there was a bit of roughness as well.

"Ya it was. Your looking better with all the cuts and the rest of you cleaned up." Trunks said as he smiled at her.

"You can't say the same of your hair." Goten pointed out.

"Goten be nice." Chi Chi said as she and Bulma both walked over to her. She immediately took a stance when they got close to her, stopping both women in their tracks.

"Hey easy Sapphire. No here wants to hurt you, they just want to help. Am I right?" Goku asked as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Everyone was surprised that she didn't throw him off but looked at him with innocent eyes. She then looked at the floor as she got out of her fighting stance.

"'I'm Bulma, this is Goku's wife and my good friend Chi Chi. And this is 18. Why don't you come with us to my room and we'll see what we can do about your hair, unless you'd like to eat first?" Bulma gently asked her. At the mention of food Sapphire immediately perked up and gave them her first true smile.

"Food sounds good, if you don't mind leaving my hair waiting till after?" she asked.

"Not at all, come sit down and help yourself to whatever you want." Chi Chi said as she took her by the hand and lead her over to the table.

After she was sat down, 18, Chi Chi and Bulma started to load up her plate the others all started to meander over. They each took a seat after looking at her curiously and started to help them self's to what was on the table. Everyone was taken off guarded when both boys sat on either side of her and she didn't react in any way to them, save a small smile to each of them.

As they ate no one spoke for quite some time as they were afraid to set her off, but she was so caught up in eating that she didn't even look up from her plate till after she had finished her 4th helping.

"Thank you that was the best meal I have had in years." She said as she laid a hand on her stomach as she leaned back and closed her eyes. They all exchanged looks before Piccolo nodded and leaded forward.

"So Sapphire if you don't mind us asking, what happened to you?" he asked. Immediately her eyes snapped open and she looked at them with hard eyes. she looked at each of them in turn before resting on Goku.

"I will only tell you if you can show me your strength. In a fight." She said.

"What? No. no there will be no fighting between you two." Both Bulma and Chi Chi snapped as they both got to their feet and slammed their hands on the table. Everyone tried to save their plates as they went flying.

"You just got out of the hospital, heck your hair is still a mess. I don't even think you could-" Bulma was saying but she was cut off as Goku got to his feet.

"Your on. Let's go to the back yard." He said as he lead the way and she followed him. They were all shocked and frozen as they left, then suddenly everyone scrambled out of the room. By the time they caught up to them they were all ready faced off in the yard.

"Ok this is not happening. Both of you back in the house now."Chi Chi snapped as she ran out but she didn't make it in time to stop them as they charged at each other.

They met in the middle and she blocked his punch with her leg as she punched him in the face. He staggered a bit but he quickly recovered as he grabbed her next punch and threw her across the yard. She landed on her feet but she stumbled landing on her butt. She sat there a moment, breathing heavily as sweat ran down her face.

"Ok that's enough." Chi Chi said but this time both Gohan and Piccolo stopped her.

"Let her be mom. There is something she needs to deal with, and she's asking dad to help her. So all we have to do is watch." Gohan said. Chi Chi was taken a bit by surprise as the realisation of what he was say hit her. She nodded and didn't try to interfere again.

Well they had been talking Sapphire had gotten back to her feet and was back to exchanging blows with Goku. She was surprisingly skilled as a fighter, and knew a lot of ways to take him off guard. But she also was fighting dirty.

"Is that all you got? Where's that power you showed back at the hospital?" Goku said when he had thrown her off again.

She looked at him confused as she got to her feet again. "What are you talking about?"

This shocked not only Goku but all the others who had been there when she had shown the swell of power that he was talking about and blew a hole in the side of the hospital.

"Maybe she's like I was when I was young. When I used my power to try and stop Raditz from killing dad." Gohan said. Piccolo nodded in agreement.

"I think that we need to have you train a little but after we finish this fight and you tell us what happened to you." Goku said as he took a stance.

"We'll see." She said before she charged again. This time however when she went to punch him he grabbed her fist, tackled her to the ground and pinned her there.

"So have you had enough or do you want to continue?" Goku asked her as she laid there breathing hard covered in sweat. She simply nodded and he got off her pulled her to her feet.

They all headed in side and immediately both Bulma and Chi Chi took her away to Bulma's room, with 18 right behind them, to clean her up and take care of her hair. Well they did that everyone else meet in the living room. There Goku told them what had transpired at the hospital.

"Do you think that was the first time she had ever used her Ki?" Yamcha asked.

"I do but there is no way to know for sure until we find out what she has been going through. The doctor did mention the possibility of her being involved in an underground tournament of some kind or being beaten." Goku said as tapped his chin as he thought it over.

"I think it's been the beatings from an abusive parent or boyfriend is the most likely cause." Yamcha put in as he seemed to be thinking something over, which is not like him.

"Actually Goku was more correct with the Underground tournament but it is not just any underground it is The underground tournament. They call it the Coliseum of Lost warriors." They all turned and looked at the door way as Bulma and Chi Chi walked in with Sapphire behind them, and all of the men and the boys felt their jaws drop.

In the time that they had been talking not only had they taken care of her hair but they had changed her cloths, most likely after a quick shower. She was now in a black tank top, a boot cut jean with deigns on them and a light leather coat. Her hair was now untangled and hanging lose around her face at shoulder length.

"You look better, but how do you feel?" Yamcha asked as he eyed her a bit but not to the same existent that he would usually would. This surprised Bulma a bit but made her smile.

"Pretty good actually. Now let me tell you about the hell I have been living for most of my life." She said as she took a seat.

"You see when I was a young girl my mother and I lived in the forest near a desert. There we would tended to travelers, locals and any researches that were there. In that time my mother trained my in what she called her people's martial arts. I had quiet the skill with it and with my skills I was able to get any resource that we or the others would need. She taught me a great many other things but held off on others with the explanation that it should wait till I was older.

"One day when I was 11 a large group of strangers came and were we assisting them when a young hungry lion decided to try and make one of the travelers his meal. My mother stepped in and deafened the man, well driving the lion off. She of course did this with very little effort, impressing the group. They of course became course us of her and then of me when they learned that I was her daughter.

"You see my mother was originally not from there. She had been found wandering aimlessly in the desert, dehydrated, pregnant with me and on the verge of death. She was taken in and helped till she regained her strength and then 5 months later gave birth to me. I was always called a miracle baby since most any other women would have miscarried and died in those conditions." Sapphire said.

"Did your mother ever say where she had been before that or who your father was?" Bulma asked, but she shook her head.

"I asked once but she told me that I would learn that when I was old enough to understand." She explained. They all nodded before Goku encouraged her to continue.

"When the men questioned and learned about us they decided that they wanted us for their own purposes. So in the middle of the night they shot my mother with a tranquiliser dart small enough to feel like a bug had bit her, and after waiting till it took effect. When they were surety she was out they stormed into our home gagged and tied me up well putting her in strong chains. They loaded us up in their vehicles and drove off leaving our village in a burning rune.

"I never saw were they took us but when I we were pulled out of the truck it was in a large cavern underground. I was put in a different place from my mother. There I was wiped and trained till I could not get back up. We were forced to fight each other when the tournament was held every month and for us it was till the other could not stand or fight back. Then we watched as all the adults fought to the death. I was shocked at first at how well my mother could beat every opponent she fought but I saw the sad look on her face every time she was forced to take her opponents life.

"For over a year this went on, during that I became stronger as did my mother, and one night she was able to break out of her cell and tried to rescue not only me but the other children as well. She was even able to get some of the adults out but as we were making our way to the main entrance we were all caught. It was then my mother used her hidden abilities. She started to fire off some kind of energy attacks and was able to take out almost all of the guards until he showed up."

"Who showed up?" Krillin asked. He like everyone else was on the edge of their seat now, waiting in anticipation to hear the outcome of the fight.

"Modrex, the man in charge of the coliseum. He matched my mother's attacks with stronger ones of his own. He told her "Did you honestly think that I would let a women of your abilities run around without being able to outdo you. Now you learn your place." He then hit her with an attack that wrapped her up in a net that knocked her out cold. I tried to get to her but I was also subdued with that attack.

"When I woke I was in a cell with the other children once again and when I asked around no one knew were my mother was. Even after all these years I still do not know what happened to her but I suspect that he killed her. I have since that day trained with the thought of defeating Modrex but I realised recently that being there I would never gain that strength. That Modrex would never allow it.

"So I decided to try and escape, and find someone to train me and find my hidden strength. I must bring him down if not for the revenge of my mother but to save all the others. So I ask you Son Goku will you and your friends help me?" she asked as she meet his eyes. There was determination written all over her face.

All eye turned to Goku as he looked at her closely, but then he got to his feet and walking up to her put his hand on her shoulder. "I will train you but I have on condition. When your training is done and it is time to face Modrex all of us will be there to help bring all of those people in there out." His words took her a bit off guard, clearly she hadn't expected him to offer more than training.

"I can't ask that of you when you have already done so much already." She said.

"Don't even think of cutting us out of this. There's no way any of us would let you face off against this guy and his forces on your own." Gohan said.

"Besides it's been a while since we've had a good fight and I for one feel that I'm getting a bit rusty." Piccolo said with a smirk. Soon the others all pitched in their assurances as well, leaving her speckles.

"So what do you say will you except our terms?" Goku asked her. She only hesitated for a moment, but she soon got to her feet. Then she offered her hand to him.

"It's a deal." She said. Goku smiled as he reached out to shack her hand but she clasped his forearm instead, he quickly followed her example and did the same. The others all cheered until Roshi snuck up behind her and squeezed her butt.

The next instant he was sent flying across the room and crashed in to the wall were he stayed imbedded in the wall. They all fell silent as Sapphire lowered her fist. "Sorry old man, it's a defensive habit." She said but didn't look all that broken up about it.

"I was surprised he had waited that long to even try it." 18 said blandly.

"Maybe he's finally learning in his old age." Bulma said as had both Trunks and Goten pull him out of the wall and Marin started to fan his face.

"By the way I was just wondering how old are you?" Goku inquired.

"I believe that I am 32, but I have no way of knowing for sure." She said.

"Wait, so if your right you have been enduring this for over 21 years." Gohan said shocked and applaud as was everyone else.

"And who knows how long it has actually been going on for beyond that." Piccolo said, before he smirked. "I'm looking forward to bring that place down on Modrex and his men's heads."

"Your right about that." Yamcha said as he looked at Sapphire fondly.

"We won't be doing any of that till she completes her training and we'll start that in the morning. You take to night to relax, you have more than earned it." Goku said as he smiled at her. She had just opened her mouth to most likely to argue with him but changed her mind and nodded.

….

**At the Coliseum**

What do you mean that you haven't found her?" Modrex shouted at his men.

There was 10 of them and each was sun burnt, covered in bug bites or had scrapes all over their body's. Each was clearly scared as they stood at attention in front of him, and one man looked like he was on the verge of crying.

"I'm sorry sir but she was very good at hiding her trail. We are not sure as to where which direction she went or where she may have gone." One man explained. Modrex got up from his seat and walked over to all to them.

"So you're telling me that one of our longest going on fighters just walked out of here without a trace?" Modrex snapped an inch form the man's face. The man of course filched under the close proximity to his boss.

"No sir. She just avoided all of our security. It is possible that she has been planning this for a long time and had a plan." One of the other men said. This one looked ready to piss himself and it did not help him when Modrex came over to him.

"Is that so? Then how am I to know for sure that you didn't help her." He said with venom in his voice. The man immediately backed away from him, shacking in fear.

"No sir I did not help her." He said.

"No? What proof do you have to say otherwise?" Modrex asked as he raised his hand at him and started to form a Ki blast in his hand. Then man immediately dropped to his knees.

"Pleases sir have mercy."

"Mercy, I think not." Modrex said before he blowing the entire upper half of the man away. They all watched in horror as the remains of the man fell to the floor, spraying blood everywhere.

"Clean that up and then get back out there. Do not come back without her." Modrex ordered as he stormed out of the room. He walked down many corridors, each leading down until he reached an iron door with a finger scanner. He placed his thumb on it and it soon beep in indication that the door was unlocked.

He entered a room full of stasis tubs, most were full of men and women who where each dressed in white robs that were similar to hospital gowns. Modrex walked straight to one that held a woman. She was tall, long black hair that was wavy and she was beautiful.

"Well dear Sadra, it would seem that your daughter is as troublesome as you were, but thankfully not as strong. When I get my hands on her I will insure that she joins you in the tube next to you. I still need both of you to archive my goal." He said to her as he reached out and seemed to cress her face.

….

A/N: I hope you like what have here so far and please feel free to help me by telling me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. So I know I haven't updated this story in a long time but I will admit that I haven't really been working on many of my current story's as of late but I am going to remedy that. In the mean time I hope you all like this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next few months passed after the fight between Goku and Sapphire and in that time not only did they take turns training her but they worked hard them self's in anticipation for the up and coming fights.

At first they started to teach her how to grasp her Ki but it was a difficult. She seemed unable to access her energy even when she was deep in meditation. So Goku decided to instead to teach her some new fighting techniques that didn't require the use of Ki.

With that decided they proceeded to train her. She stood up to 150 of gravity in the gravity chamber with both Gohan and Goku fight her at the same time. When she got tired of that she took Piccolo on by simply dodging his attacks which increased her speed. She continually punched trees under Tien's supervision to strengthen her hands. It got to the point that by the end of two months she had fought all of them including Chi Chi in a friendly fight.

But she felt that she wasn't getting any were.

So one morning before any of them got up, Sapphire left the Son home and went for a run in the forest; she needed to clear her head. Unknown to her was that she was being watched.

Sapphire ran for what felt like hours and she eventually had to stop at a stream and get a drink. When her thrust was satisfied she looked around and tried to get her bearings. There were mountains around her and the trees were thick. Birds sang and she could hear other wild life but then it all suddenly stopped.

Sapphire looked around in a sudden fear of an attack from one of her new friends, thinking that she had not been as secretive as she originally thought. But after a few minutes of nothing happening and the birds trills started to return. She relaxed.

Then quite suddenly a figure busted out of the trees at her, taking her off guard but thanks to reflexes honed in an arena, her body reacted before she thought to counter. She dodged the attacker, put some distance between them and took a stance as she faced him. The whole time thinking it was Goku or one of the others, but instead she was meet with a shock as he faced her.

He was as tall as Goku and similar in build, he was wearing fade pair of pants, and coat that was of leather like material as were his boots. His chest was wrapped in bandages as was his face but there was also what appeared to be a metal cap on his head. He looked like a wreak but his brown intense eyes said otherwise.

"Ah what good reflexes you have there young lady but you shouldn't let your ground down for anything at any time." She was taken back by his voice, it sounded stronger then he looked. "You never know when you might come under attack." He then pounced.

Sapphire tried to dodge but he grabbed her arm and tried to pull it behind her back but she was able to twist out of his grasp and sent a kick towards his gut. He easily redirect the kick and caused her to stumble. Before she could recover he pinned her to the ground.

"But how?" she asked stunned as he leaned down and brought his face close to hers.

"How did I bet you so easily? The answer is simple; your true power is sealed with in you. Your mother's doing would be my guess. Most likely to protect you." He said as he studied her face closely. It surprised her how she wasn't scarred of this man who had jumped her for no rhyme or reason and how he was casually talking to her as he stood over her.

"Who are you and how do you know all this?" she asked calmly as she tried to get up but he forced her back down.

"You will one day find out but for now I ask that you leave me out of your expiations to him and the others. Ok?" It was only when she nodded yes that he helped her to her feet turned and started to walk away. Before he walked into the woods he turned to her once again. "Keep your head up and have faith in your family." He then walked out of sight but she could have sworn that she saw fondness in his eyes.

"Sapphire, there you are. You had us all worried sick about you." Goku said as he dropped from the sky, landing next to her. She looked at him for a moment then looked away.

"Sorry Goku I need to clear my head so I went for a run. I should have left a note or something." She said. Goku nodded understanding as he gave her a quick hug. "Come on lets go meet up with the others.

Later when she gave them an explanation she kept her promise and left the man out of it, but she still didn't know why.

…

**At the Coliseum**

Modrex was absolute angry with his men. Two months had passed and not a one of his men had been able to find a hair of that infernal Sapphire. "She is a troublesome as her mother." He muttered to himself as he walked down a hallway. He stopped at a room and knocked on a door.

"Enter my Lord Modrex." A female voice said from the other side. He walked in a found the person he was looking for laying on a couch.

She was a tall, slender women with silver-purple striped hair that went far passed the middle of her back, the robe she was wearing was low cut and seemed to barely hold her breast in place. She was slender but as she moved you could see muscle flex showing hidden strength.

"To what do I owe this plusher my lord?" she asked as she got off the couch and walked over to him. He smiled as she walked around him, running her hands over him.

"I need your tracking skills. Those fools couldn't find a hug rat if it was sharing their beds, little own a women of Sapphire's skills." Modrex said.

"Hum, I will need something of hers so I can have a scent, for my pet to fallow." She said as she stopped in front of him and started to unzipped his coat but he stopped her.

"Now my dear Lexsa business before plusher." When she pouted he grabbed her hair and kissed her hard. "A little intensive and something to look forward to if you seceded." That seemed to please her as she walked away from him, undoing her rob and started to get dress. He watched her very closely, smiling as he did.

"Did those idiots ad list get a direction for me to take?" she asked.

"North west that is as much as they could find out." Mordex said. "Please don't take your time to find her. I want her back soon before she unlocks the seal on her powers."

She turned to him. "Consider her found and returned my lord."

….

**In the Woods**

"This is ridicules!"

All of the Z fighters watched as once again as Sapphire failed to grasp her Ki. She yelled in frustration and started to kick things around. It was clear to all of them now that something was clearly holding her power back. None of them knew what to do about it.

"Calm down Sapphire, we'll figure something out." Goku said in an attempt to calm her down again but this time it wasn't working. She turned around and punched him right in the face. He stumbled back and was surprised to find that he had a blood coming out of his nose. She stood there glaring at him, hands fisted and breathing heavily.

"I am tired of you all telling me to calm down. I'm not getting this; I'll never get this energy thing. There has to be a better way for me to get strong enough to defeat Mordex." She snapped.

"Well there isn't so you're going to have to deal with it." Piccolo said as he walked over to them and stood in front of Goku.

"Piccolo what are you doing?" Goku asked him.

"I'm trying out a theory, so just stay back and watch." Piccolo whispered so only he could hear. This seemed to upset her more than ever.

"What was that you just said to him?" she growled. Everyone noticed that something was happening to the air around her. It was a filmier brightness that they all knew too well.

"I was just saying to him that maybe we should just leave you behind and we'll deal with Mordex and the Coliseum. You can help Chi Chi, 18 and Bulma get ready to help all of the people we'll save." Piccolo said casually baiting her. Which worked as the brightness got brighter.

"They are my friends and I will be the one to get them out of there. You a lot didn't even know they were there before I came along." She growled this as her Ki continued to increase. It was strong enough now to disturb the air like a tornado with her in the middle.

"Piccolo I think you better lay off before she hurts someone." Gohan shouted but the Piccolo ignored him.

"You're not strong enough to beat Mordex. You can't even beat me in a simple sparing match; your mother would be ashamed."This was the straw that broke the camels back as an expulsion surrounded her, throwing them all off their feet. When they looked at her again they were meet with the shock of a life time.

Sapphire had gone Super Saiyan.

They all stared as her Ki peaked and a wall of flame surrounded her, the glow coming off her was almost blotting out the sun. As her power grew and Goku was starting to fear that she would reach stage two when a red light in a strange pattern formed around her and then started to restrain her. She screamed as she tried to fight it but she left their sight in a flash of light.

When it had passed and they could all see her again she was collapsed on the ground in a creator, back to her old self, and covered head to toe in burn marks. The forest around them was completely destroyed. Tress had been blown away, there were huge holes in the ground and small fires had been ignited in the tall grass. They all immediately got to their feet Goku and Gohan ran over to her; well the others started to put out the flames.

"I don't believe it; she's got Saiyan blood and Ki." Gohan said as he helped his father lifted her out of the crater she had created.

"I've never seen such a transformation before and that power-" Goku looked at her in awe as the others joined them.

"Nice work Piccolo, you got her to blow up everything around us." Krillin said.

Piccolo glared at him. "I didn't think that this would happen. I simply thought that by getting her angry enough she would tap into her Ki."

"Well you should have considered-" Yamcha started to say but Goku cut him off.

"Guys enough, let it go. We should just be happy that we're all alive and that we didn't try this near a populated area. Let's take her to Bulma's, get her patch up and figure it out from there." They all didn't want to arguer as they all grabbed on to Goku and he transported them all.

One look at the condition Sapphire was in and Bulma, 18 and Chi Chi all tore strips out of all of them. They were then were shoved out of the med room and had the door slammed in their faces. With her taken care of, they headed off to the living room where they found Marin, Dr. and Mrs. Briefs. They told them everything that had happened.

"That is most intrusting." Dr. Briefs said as thought over what they had told him.

"Ya who would have thought that she was a Saiyan. All of your guys hair is black were hers is red." Bunny said as she breaded Marin's hair.

"You got a point there Bunny. Goku did Vegeta ever mention something like what we saw?" Krillin asked.

"No, he hardly tells me anything about this kind of thing unless he's here to see it."Goku said.

"And he's off planet right now. Great." Tien said blandly.

"To top it off Sapphire is in bad condition right now." Bulma said as the 3 moms walked in. None of them looked happy, Chi Chi was the most pissed off. "Sapphire has two broken ribs and first degree burns all over her skin."

"WHAT WERE YOU IDOUTS ALL THINKING?"Chi Chi bellowed making them all winch.

"It was all Piccolo. He pushed her buttons and she exploded into a Super Saiyan with fire around her." Yamcha said in their defence but cringed under Piccolo's glare. The three woman were all stooped dead in their tracks and demanded to know what he was talking about. They immediately told them what had happened.

"What did you do to stop her, beat her to death?" 18 asked. She had recovered the fastest of the three.

"Actually we did nothing to stop her, but now that I think about it what was it that did stopped her?" Gohan asked.

"I'm not sure. There was that red light in that strange pattern but I don't know." Tien said with a shrug.

"Ya I know what you mean, I never seen anything like it." Goku said.

"It was more interesting experiencing it."

They all turned as Sapphire walked in and leaned against the door way. She was bandaged, there was ointment on her burns and she looked weak. Bulma and Bunny guided her into a chair. She thanked them before she gave them all a hard look. "So someone please tell me what in the world a Saiyan is?"

…..

**Outside Satin City**

It was a beautiful sunny afternoon, which was perfect for the fair that had been set up for the 9 year celebration of Hercule Satin saving the world form Cell. The man himself was there to start things off and to pose for pictures, 5 bucks a pop of course.

He was actually posing with a kid in each arm when a load thump went through the ground, shaking everything around them. Being careful Hercule put the kids down and started to look around as it came again. He had just started to scan the trees when he saw a tree bend, fallowing another.

"Mr. Satan is something wrong?" asked one of the volunteers as she came to stand beside him.

"I'm not sure, it may be nothing but I'd better go take a look. Be right back." Hercule said as he ran off towards the trees. But he hadn't even made it there when a very large shape jumped out of the trees and landed in front of him and the crowds.

It was a giant timber wolf that had to be two sizes bigger than the world's biggest elephant but with deadlier teeth. To top it all off there was a woman with long sliver- purple hair ridding on top of it. She was wearing combat gear and a cross bow was strapped to her back alongside a wipe.

"Hum... It would seem that trail my pet picked up from that creator leads further west but maybe I can flush her out." The women said as she looked around before her eyes fell on the fair. "Perfect."

Sapphire stared at Goku as if he had lost his mind. "You're kidding right? I am not an alien from a different planet. "She said.

"I'm afraid that after what we saw in the forest and what we've seen Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and Goten can do, you have Saiyan blood in you." Krillin said.

"But who's to say that you're a full Saiyan you could be half like Gohan, Trunks and Goten. Did you or your mom ever have a tail?" Goku asked gently. This took her completely off guard as she unsteadily got to her feet.

"A TAIL! That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard." She snapped before she walked out of the room. They were all silent for a bit until Yamcha got to his feet and fallowed her.

"Hey were you going?" Tien asked him.

"To see if she's alright." Was all he said as he left the room.

At first he didn't know where she could have gone but when he passed the door to one of the balconies he saw her sitting on a lawn chair. She had her face in her hands as her body shock. Being quiet he opened the door and walked over to her. Still not saying anything he knelt in front of her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he saw tears in her eyes.

"You ok?" asked gently as he tried to wipe away her tears but she brushed his hand aside and turned away from him. Yamcha sighed and sat next to her. He didn't move or make a sound. He simply looked at the area around him as he waited for her to start talking.

Finally it worked as she sighed and spoke up. "You don't have to sit here and watch me. I'm not exactly in the best condition to try and take off."

"Who said I was watching you? I'm simply here to see it there is anything I can do for you. Even if it's just sitting here to keep you company and not saying a word. But I'll also leave if you want me to." Yamcha said as he watched some birds fly over head. He felt her shift a little on the chair before he found her head resting agents his shoulder.

"Thanks Yamcha." He was a bit surprised by this show of emotion from her but he didn't say anything to ruin it. Instead he rested his head on top of hers as he wrapped his arms around her.

Sapphire didn't know what to do at first as she had never been held by a man before (well except when she was out cold) but she soon felt herself relax as the tears of feeling lost hit her again and this time she let them fall.

Yamcha knew she was crying, as the front of his shirt was starting to get wet, but he didn't say anything about it. He just let her have it out and was simply there for her. After a few minutes she stopped and pulled out of his arms to wipe her eyes. He helped her out by producing a tissue and handing it to her.

When she was done Sapphire looked at him and realised how close the two of them were to each other. She could smell the hair products he used and his cologne, but under all of that she could smell that sent that was him. It was sweat and she wished that she could get rid of the rest of the smells so she could just get him. She had just considered telling him when he lightly pressed his mouth to hers.

Sapphire took a breath in surprise as she felt herself blush but she relaxed and leaned against him. Liking her reaction Yamcha cradled the back of her head, deepening the kiss as she tried to pull him closer as her arms wrapped around him.

"Hey you two aren't- whoa." They broke the kiss and spotted Krillin standing in the door way looking at them wide eyed and a bit shocked.

"You were saying Krillin?" Yamcha said as he tried not to glare at one of his oldest friends and Sapphire berried her face in his shoulder in an attempt to hide her red face.

Krillin blinked once before clearing his throat and tried again. "I was just saying you should come look at the TV. There's a live broadcast at a fair in Satan City and it's being attacked by a giant wolf."

Sapphire's head shot up as looked at him shocked. "Did you Just say a giant wolf?" she asked when Krillin nodded she got to her feet but stumped. Yamcha caught her and held her to his side. She smiled and nodded her thanks. They then fallowed Krillin back into the house.

Once they entered the living room they found everyone sitting in front of the TV and watching it intently. That was good in Yamaha's oppion as he didn't want to raise any ones attention as to why he was holding on to her.

On the screen they saw people running for their lives as a timber wolf destroyed the fair stands and the attritions. It didn't take Sapphire more than one look to know what was going on.

"It's Lexsa and her pet. They must be on my trail." Sapphire said. This immediately got their attention. "She's Modrex's tracker and girlfriend. There has never been anyone she couldn't find. I was surprised that he didn't send her sooner to find me. Not that I've been complaining as it gave me time to train."

"Wait, you knew that this might happen?" Tien asked. When she nodded he got to his feet and grabbed her. "Why didn't you warn us?"

"Tien, take it easy. I'm sure she had her reasons." Yamcha said as he got him to let her go.

"I didn't because they were both still recovering from a talent scouting that went wrong. They had both nearly fallen into a volcano that had erupted and had been badly burned. I had taken that it was a sign that it was then or never to get out of the Colocium. Otherwise I would have never made it more than a mile from the main entrance above ground. But your also right Tien I should have told you all and I'm sorry." Sapphire looked at the floor in shame which made Tien rethink his outburst.

"Na, it's ok Sapphire. There is no need for you to apologise." She looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Ok let's go take care of Lexsa and her pet wolf, but Sapphire I'm afraid that you're going to have to stay here." Goku said as she and the others got to their feet.

She nodded. "I understand but just a bit of warning. The wolf's fangs are poisons. It won't kill you but it will paralyse you if he gets you."

"Great. He can do that before he eats us in one bight." Krillin said in despair but left with the others. Goku had just made it to the door before he realised that Yamcha hadn't left Sapphire's side.

"Yamcha, you coming?" he asked.

Yamcha looked away from her and to his old friend. "Na, I figured I'd stay here. Just in case this is a diversion of some kind."

That may have been what he said but after years of marriage and having some of his friends being married also, he knew what was really going on. He couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Alright but you're going to be missing out on a good fright. See you later."

"Bye." Everyone said and then the men were gone and Yamcha helped Sapphire on to the couch but never once letting go of her hand.

It was then that Bulma realised something or that two people were missing. "Hey were are Goten and Trunks?"

**At the fair grounds**

Hercule was trying to keep people calm as he got a bunch of kids to their parents at the gate. He then turned around to go back and see if there was any more when his daughter Vidal fell from the sky and landed next to him.

"Dad I saw what was happening on the TV. I imagine that Gohan and the others will be here soon to help." She said as she looked around at the destruction of the fair. "So where is this wolf?"Right after she said that the wolf came out from behind one of the tents and growled at her as Lexsa smirked at the only two people left in the area. "Oh boy that's big."

"I saw you fly in young lady. Impressive. Not many can do that trick, but I wonder who it was that taught you." Lexsa said as she pulled out her wipe.

"Ha. Do you honestly think that you can hit us with that from all the way up there?" Hercule said. Lexsa smirked before swinging the wipe. It seemed to extended towards them and they realised that it was in fact coming their way.

Vidal grabbed her father by the arm got him out of the way but that was as much as she could do. They had at one point tried see if Vidal could carry her father in flight but unforchently his body mass was too much for her to handle.

But that still impressed Lexsa. "Not bad little girl but you won't be luck to save your old man and yourself like that again. So why don't you tell me where Sapphire is and I'll let you both leave this place alive."

….

Don't you just hate cliff-hangers? ha ha ha.

Anyway, I always like to hear what people think so please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Videl of course had heard about Sapphire from Gohan and what the Z Fighters had been doing for her but most importantly what she had gone through.

**Flashback**

"That's treble. How could anyone do that to a young girl?" Videl had asked after Gohan had finished telling her what Sapphire had told them about her past. They were sitting on their school roof eating their lunches.

"I don't know but my family and the others have all agreed to help her to train and get stronger to fight Mordex. My father also made her promise to lead us there so that we could all help her get everyone else out." Gohan said.

Videl sat there silence for a moment as she thought over what he had told her and what she knew about the Z Fighters. She came to a decision. "When you go to the coliseum I'm coming with you."

Gohan nearly choked on his food. When his mouth was clear he looked at her. "Come again?"

She gave him a hard look. "Gohan I have helped you all out a lot of times. When Mijan Buu was destroying the world, when Cell came back and I intended to go with you all to face your old enemies when they go to help the Soul Reapers. I'm helping this time too."

"Videl, I don't think that it's a good Idea." Gohan said

"Why not?"She asked him. He looked at her confused so she tried again. "I'm as capable of fighting as any of your family or friends. Why can't I help out?"

"Because I don't want anything to happen to you." Gohan said. Videl smiled as she shook her head and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'll just have to train and get stronger so you don't have to worry."

**End of flashback**

"I don't know who that is, sorry." Videl said.

Lexsa looked at her for a moment then smiled. "Yes you do and you're trying to protect her. Now where is she?" Videl simply glared at the older women as her father looked from one to the other, completely confused. After a few moments when she still didn't answer Lexsa lashed out with her wipe. This time it didn't even make it a third of the way when Gohan showed up and grabbed it.

"Don't even think about it. You're not hurting anyone else." Gohan said as Krillin used his destrocto disk to cut the wipe in half.

Lexsa stared in awe as all of the Z fighters surrounded her in the sky above the wolf's head. She then started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Piccolo asked.

"It's funny how I set out to find one lost women and find a whole group of strong fighters that would make good additions to my masters ever growing collection." She said as she smirked at all of them. "I'm going to enjoy this fight."

"Don't think that we'll go easy on you because you're women." Krillin said happy that his wife wasn't there to hear him say that.

Lexsa laughed when he made this comment. "Oh pretty boy don't get any ideas that I am in any way as weak as Sapphire is."

"She's not weak." Goku snapped. Lexsa gave him a sour look but Goku chose to ignore it as he explained. "Sapphire has the heart of a true warrior. She has been training hard with the intent of taking Mordex down and bring all of those in the coliseum freedom. That's far more than you could have done."

All of the Z Fighters looked at their friend and leader in awe. What had Goku seen in Sapphire to have given him so much faith in her abilities? Sure she had shown great strength, speed and agility. But there was still the unexplained part about her have Saiyan blood.

Lexsa huffed as she jumped off the wolf's back and took to the sky. "You speak so highly of a retch like her. I wonder what you'll say after you fight me. That is if you live through it." she then powered up and showed them something surprising. As her powered grew, they saw her body beginning to twist and then they were surrounded by 20 of her.

"What, but how?" Tien asked.

The Lexsa's laughed again. "So you've seen this technique have you. Let's see how you far against it." they then started to fight the copies of the tracker.

As each of them fought her they saw that she was a skilled fighter but she also liked to fight dirty. As she had them "out numbered" she gained up on each of them as the wolf went after Videl and Hercule. The champ ran for cover well Videl flew high above its head before dropping fast onto its back. She then punched it in the back repeatedly. The wolf yelped before it turned its head and tried to bight her. She saw its mouth coming and jumped out of the way flying high above it head.

"That was impressive girl." One of the Lexsa's said from behind Videl. Videl turned and to look at her but found that she had to block as Lexsa started to attack her.

Meanwhile the others were increasing their own power levels to fight her off, but both Goku and Gohan had decided on the way to not under any circumstances would they turn into Super Saiyans. They had a plan that they hadn't told the others about that they had been working on for over the past few weeks. It only would come to affect if someone for the Coliseum came looking for Sapphire and now that someone had and they were ready to put that plan into effect.

Unknown to all of them the news caster who had caught the report they had seen on the TV was still there under cover of one of the booths. He and his camera man were catching everything and broadcasting. "This is better than when the Cell Games were being broadcasted around the world." The Caster was saying in excitement.

"Ya but where is the Champ, isn't he going to help these guys out like he did those- wait a minute." The camera man said as he got a good look at some of them. "Hey some of these guys look like the ones that fought in the Cell Games?"

The news caster looked at him in surprise and then looked at the Z Fighters and realised that he was right. He had just thought to call into the studio and tell them this when a couple of men in uniform stopped him. "What are you doing, I have my rights?" he snapped at them.

"That you do but for the sake of others lives and a two year investigation this broadcast stops now." A man in suet said as he took the camera a way and turned it off.

Up above, some of the copies of Lexsa had been defeated and disappeared in puffs of smoke. They found that when they took one out, the rest of her felt it. Goku started to blow them away as quickly as he could and saw that it gave everyone the chance they needed to take out the ones they were fighting. When they had taken out all but one they knew it was the original.

"Give it up Lexsa. You're not taking Sapphire back there but your coming with us." Goku said as they all faced her.

She simply laughed and suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. They looked around for her but they didn't see her so they fanned out to search. After a few moments that they noticed something else was missing.

"Where did her over sized pet go?" Piccolo asked.

As if on cue it jumped out from behind a nearby clump of trees and tried to pounce on him. Gohan saw it coming and flew over in time to push his friend out of the way. Unforchantly he didn't have time to get away as he saw the wolf's mouth coming at him. It closed around him in one bight.

"Gohan!" Goku shouted as he flew at the wolf. It turned to look at him as its jaws were propped open. Gohan was standing in its mouth pushing against it jaw strength to keep it open. With a shout Gohan got the wolf's mouth open enough to fly out but as a last attempt it snapped at him and one of its poisons fangs scratched his for arm. The poison word surprisingly fast as Gohan's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he fell to the earth, passed out.

"I got him." Krillin said as he dived down and caught him. but unforchantly he had a cut on his hand that was near the poisoned arm. He soon felt it's affects but was able to land safely before he also passed out. Realising it had prey now the wolf stood between the remaining Z fighters and their two friends as it growled at them.

"You better move it mute or you're going to die." Piccolo growled back at it. it didn't seem to like his threat as it snarled then went after him again. They all fired Ki attacks at it but suddenly it disappeared into smoke indicating that it had been a copy like it owner. Realizing that they had been fooled they looked at where Gohan and Krillin had fallen they saw the two of them were gone.

"Videl! Where are you? Videl!"

They all turned and saw Hercule was walking around shouting his daughter's name and they then came to realise something else, they hadn't see her since the first bit of fight had started.

"How could we have let our self's fall for such a trick?" Tien asked as he like the others was kicking them self's for letting it happen right under their noses. What they didn't notice was that Goku was smiling.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lexsa sat on the back of her pet as he ran through the forest back towards their waiting transport. She smiled to herself in silent victory as she looked behind her and saw the two prone forms of Gohan and Krillin, well Videl tighed up and gagged, glared at her. Well they had been fighting her copies she had over powered the champion's daughter easily and then when the copy of her pet was distracting the others she had used two more copies to secure the unconscious men.

She soon reached her transport and she smiled at the pilot, who watched her from the windows as the huge doors opened and her pet went in.

"None of those are Sapphire." Said the co-pilot as he came out to watch her place each of them in holding cells.

"Do you always have to sate the obvious?" Lexsa snapped as she glared up at him. Her pet growled at him as poison dripped from a fang.

"N-n-no it's just that you where suppose to only return with her but instead you have brought along three unknowns." He said.

"Oh, my lard won't mind." Lexsa said as she stocked the fur on the wolf's leg. It lowered its head and whined at her.

"How can you be sure?" he asked.

"Because I have brought him the means to secure some of the world's strongest warriors this world has to offer. Now take off and head for home." She snapped.

"Yes, right away." He then left and closed to the cockpit behind him.

As she felt the plain take off she looked at her captives with a sad smile as her pet gently nudged her and whined again. Lexsa turned to him and stroked his nose. "I know how you feel but hopefully it will be over soon." She said.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

Sapphire was falling asleep as she was tucked agents Yamcha on the couch as they watched the TV for any more reports of what was happening in Satan City. They had all been caught off guard when the feed had suddenly been cut off and they could not see what was happening any more. The others were just as concerned but they also looked at the two on the couch in surprise and awe.

"What do you suppose happened when he found her to have her change her attitude towards him?" 18 asked as she played with her daughter.

"I don't know but I think at some point I'll have to take her aside and tell her about Yamcha's usual behavior." Bulma said with a bit of scorn as she remembered what he had done when they had been dating. It was about then that Goten and Trunks walked in and tried to sneak around their mothers but they weren't so lucky.

"And where have you two been?" Chi Chi asked. Both of the boys froze in their in their tracks and hide the bags they were carrying behind their backs.

"No where." Trunks said as they both smiled.

"Oh don't give us that and tell us what you have behind your backs." Bulma said as they all turned and looked at them. By this point everyone was looking at the boys in curiosity. So with a bit of reluctances they both showed what they had, Yamcha recognized the bags they were holding.

"You went to Karin's and got some senzu beans? But Goku said we should wait till we had to go to the Soul society's aid to get any of those." He said as he eyed the two begs.

"We know that but when we got there, the old cat wasn't surprisesed that we were even there and he also knew why." Goten explained. "He says that he's still got lost for when the time comes and is still pushing his plants to grow more."

"Well that was nice of him. Did he or Yajirobe ask for anything in return?" Bulma asked.

"Um- actually Yajirobe mentioned that he would like a chocolate cake." Goten said.

"Here Sapphire eat this. It will make you feel better." Trunks said as he walked over to the couch and after opening the bag placed a bean in her hand.

She looked at the bean in disbelieve not really sure if it would do what they said it would. Yamcha saw this and smiled as a though occurred to him. He plucked the bean from her and placed it in her mouth before gently closed it. Sapphire looked at him and though about spitting the bean at him but she then saw the complete reassurance in his eyes. So she chewed it and then swallowed it. A moment later she felt full of energy and all of her injuries were gone.

"But how can this be? I don't get it." Sapphire asked as she got to her feet and started to remove her bandages. No one had time to answerer as it was then the others came back and it was apparent that they take a beating. The rest of them would have jumped and ran to get the first aid kits but they quickly remembered what the boy had gotten and quickly all of the wounded Z Fighters were given beans.

Goku at first was upset that they had go agents his orders and go to get them but that was put at ease when he hard Karin's reaction. It was after that he and the others told the rest of them about what had happened in their fight agents Lexsa. Chi chi immediately snapped at Goku for letting that women and her over sized dog take their oldest son and his girlfriend captive along with his best friend.

"I'm sorry Chi Chi but it seemed like a good way to get someone on the inside for when we go to face Mordex." Goku reasoned stopping her rant in its tracks.

"You mean this was all part of a plan?" Tien asked.

"Actually it was mostly Gohan's idea, but neither Krillin nor Videl were supposed to be involved."

"Oh and what's to stop him from killing them?" Chi Chi asked.

"He won't not with them have the great potential they have." Said an unknown voice. They ll turned and saw Bunny with a man in a black suite warring sunglasses. He was tall and had brown hair that was slicked back. "am I right Sapphire?"

The red head glared at the stranger. "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

He smiled as he took a seat. "That will be explained in time but first let me introduce myself. My name is Tim striker I'm mission leader to an undercover operation that has been centered around the Coliseum for over two years now. Our job has been to gather Intel on Mordex and his working in and outside the underground tournament. We were suppose to find anything we could use to bring him and the organization down. We also kept any powerful fighters or more importantly children out of his grasp. It hasn't been an easy task and we were all being to think we'd never find any leverage. That is until you escaped."

Sapphire looked at him in confusion. "Me? What could I have done to help you?" she asked.

"Simple you led us to the earth's special forces." Tim said as took his sunglasses off and smiled at the Z fighters. "My superior was under the impression that you had all vanished when Cell was defeated. I'm happy to see that he was wrong."

"So let me guess you want us to take Mordex and his operation out am I right?" Yamcha asked as he stood next to Sapphire.

"Yes and no. What I would like would be for you all to help us to stop what Mordex is doing so that we can get all of those people out of there so he can't gather any more genetic material." Tim explained.

"Genetic material? I don't like the sound of that." Chaozu said.

"Yes it reminds me of Cell and all the other androids." Piccolo said.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sapphire asked.

"We'll tell you about it later." Goku told her before he turned to Tim. "What I don't get is why you need use, doesn't undercover mean that you have someone on the inside?"

"Yes I do but most of my agents that went in there have been killed and the only one I have left is to important to lose if-"

"If he or she were to try and take them down on their own without back up." Bulma said. The others understood now why he had come to them. They thought it over and realised that it was a good opportunity but there was one person there who had to ok it with them.

"Sapphire what do you think about all of this?" Chi Chi asked her.

Sapphire was quiet for a moment as she tried to find the right words, there was something that she wanted to know but knew she had to find the right person to ask. She then looked up at Tim and the others. "Alright. If we agree to do this I have one thing I want you to do and I won't take no for an answer."

"Name it and I'll see what I can do." Tim said.

"You get all of the fighters that were held agents their wills back to their families or any where they want to go. No questions asked." She said as she crossed her arms across her chest and gave him a no nonsense look.

"That sounds far and I think I can arrange that. Dose this included you as well?" Tim asked her.

"No don't worry about me." She said as she walked out of the room and head to the bedroom that Bulma had given her.

When she had closed the door behind her she collapsed in a chair and put her face in her hands. I left to become stronger and go back to face Mordex and get revenge for turning my life upside down. but now that I'm so close I don't want to go back. she thought as all the memories of her life in the coliseum flashed though her head. But then through the haze a memory that she had long forgotten came to the surface.

She was sitting near the villages well as her mother gathered water for them. She was only ten and her black hair was in a long pony tail. She watched the coming and goings of the villagers as they also gathered water for them self's. Before she and her mother left for home Sadra took a moment to help a young mother as she came to the well struggling to carry her jug and new born.

They accompanied her to her home and along the way Sapphire saw the odd looks her mother got as she carried not only their two jugs of water but the young mother's as well. This confused her till they reached home and could ask her dear mother in privet.

Sadra simply smiled as she answered. "It's just uncommon to see a woman to be stronger than most of the men, but there is not much that I can do to change who I am." She then knelt and looked Sapphire in the eye. "One day my dear you will find that unlike many here you are stronger than them and you might be scorned and terrorized for this. When that day comes do not lose hope and remember that I will always love you."

Young Sapphire looked at her mother in confusion. "But mommy I'm just like you, a regular person."

Sadra had been about to say something when they heard a scream fallowed by some shouts. Without saying a word Sadra ran out of the house, unaware that her daughter was fallowing her. A group of desert bandits had found their village and had decided to raid them. Every able-bodied man was there to fight them off but in the end it was Sadra who did the most in driving them off.

After that no one in the village ever looked at her the same again or would even stay vary close to her out of fear of what she could do.

Sapphire sat up and wiped away the tires that had started to fall down her face. I didn't know then what you meant mother even know I'm not sure I understand. But I will be strong for all those who are still trapped there and for my new friends.

There was suddenly a knock on her door and before Chi Chi, Bunny, and Bulma poked their head in Sapphire had gone to the dresser to find something she could fight in. "I'm decent, you can come in." she said as she kept her back to them.

"Tim left a little while ago. He gave use information that could help but he said that you would probably be the best a directing us there." Bulma said as they walked in and closed the door behind them.

"I don't know, for over half of the journey I was delirious with a fever and exhausted from swimming such a great distance. I don't know how much help I'll actually be." Sapphire told them as she continued to look though her cloths.

This odd behavior set off alarms in their heads as they looked at each other. Bulma walked over to her and placed a hand on her back. Sapphire jumped at the unexpected contact. "What wrong?" Bulma asked her.

"I don't know if I've really gotten any stronger to go up agents Mordex and Lexsa. I'll probably be more of a hindrance then help to the others." Sapphire explained as she looked away towards the window.

"Now don't you go thinking like that. Goku and the others put a lot of time into training you to get stronger and to try and master your Ki. You don't do them any favors by doubting yourself." Chi Chi said. She then smiled. "Your forgetting that you and I spared against each other. Even I can tall that you've improved. All you need now is a confidence boost."

"She's right and here is that confidence boost." Bunny said as she walked over and gave Sapphire a bundle of cloths and a pair of shoes.

"What are these?" Sapphire asked as she unfolded them and looked them over.

"We knew that you would be fighting so we made you fighting Gi." Bulma said as all three of them smiled at her stunned face.

It was then that there was another knock on the door and Yamaha's voice came through. "Hey Sapphire you in there?" Bunny opened the door for him and he looked at all of the women stunned. "What are you all doing in here?"

"We were just talking and giving Sapphire her new Gi. What are you doing here?" Bulma asked as she frowned at him.

"Oh well I was just coming to tell her that Goku said that he wanted to leave as soon as she was ready to go." He said as she scratched his head nervously.

"You can tell him to wait till she joins you guys. Got it?" Chi Chi stated with a growl.

"Yes ma'am." Yamcha said before he ran away down the hall.

Bunny closed the door again and the other two got Sapphire to change. Meanwhile the others were all getting ready go after with one of Bulma's new jet plains. They only waited five minutes after Yamcha had told them what he had been told when the girls all came out. As Sapphire stepped out they all were impressed by the Gi that the other girls had made for her. It was similar in design to Goku's but it instead of orange and blue hers was dark blue with a red shirt and waist band. She had black arm guards and her boots were also back.

"I like it; it looks good on you Sapphire." Goku said as she walked onto the ramp.

"It feels good." She said as she came to stand next to Yamcha.

"Wait for use we want to go." Trunks said as he and Goten ran out of the house to join them. The bag of senzu beans in his hand.

"Oh no you don't your both staying here. It's to dangers' for you." Bulma said as she took the bag away and threw it a Piccolo, who easily caught it.

"But mom what about Gohan, Videl and Krillin?" Goten asked.

"Your father and the others are more then capable in getting them back without you." Chi Chi said as she crossed her arms and gave them a look.

"Boys, listen to your mothers." Goku said taking them all by surprise but no one had time to question him as he triggered the ramp to close.

"You do realize that their just going to fallow use anyway, right?" Yamcha commented as he claimed into the pilot's seat and started it up.

"They wouldn't be their father's sons if they didn't." Piccolo said as the other s all laughed. Soon the jet was up and they were on their way.

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**At the Coliseum**

Mordex was disappointed. Never before had his dear Lexsa failed to bring anyone in for him, but then again she still wasn't coming back empty handed. She was bringing three very interesting people home and he knew what to do with such lovely presents. The makings of a great plan were beginning to form in his mind, he also knew of a piece of leverage that would make it a very good plan.

Mordex turned to one of his trusted guards Shapper. "Get one of the doctors and a nurse. I want Sadra unthawed and dressed. We're going to reunite her with her daughter." Shapper bowed and ran off to do as he was order. Mordex went to his throne like chair and sat as he waited for everything to fall into place.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright here is the next chapter to this and I have to say that I like how this one turned out, it wasn't all that hard to write like some chapter can be. As always I do not own Dragon Ball Z, if I did I would not work at the job I have. But then again I don't think I would be friends with anyone outside of my own imagination as I'm not naturally a social person if did didn't work where I do. So this chapter is deducted to my coworkers, they put up with me going on about my stories and ideas almost every day.

-o0o-

Sapphire was sitting shot gun and directing Yamcha as best as she could from memory as towards the Coliseum. She had been truthful before when she had told the other girls that she was unsure of the direction she had come from. It was only after Goku had given them the direction of Gohan, Krillin and Vidal's energy he was sensing them from did she begin to see familiar surroundings.

Then she saw it. "There, that island there with the huge mountain on it, that's the place." she said pointing it out through the front window.

"Are you sure?" Tien asked as they all went to the front to get a better look.

"Positive. I had to fight for my life a few times at the base of that mountain; I'll remember it till the day I die. When we get closer you'll see a building that looks like a resort in the mountain side. That is where Mordex, his guards and any visitors stay in luxury." Sapphire said with a bit of scorn. "The main areas for the coliseum's operations are all underground or inside the mountain I should say."

"Underground huh. Well that explains your pail completion." Yamcha said as he flew the plane to the island.

"Your right. The only times fighters are let out side is for bouts on the beach or the rings that are scattered all over the island." Sapphire said.

Goku saw that her face was grim and that her hands were in tight fists. Not wanting her to get angry just yet he put a hand on her shoulder and said. "We'll stop him and his men before he hurts anyone else. I promise."

"Ad lest if we get in abided the fighters can help us out when we get them lose of the cages." Piccolo said.

"There is that, and the strike team the Stroker had promised would be there and his inside man too." Yamcha said. He spared Sapphire a glance and saw that she was deep in thought. "What's going through you head Sapphire?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about what Stroker had said about his inside men." She said as she though it over before explaining. "Over the last few years an unknown benefactor has been slipping all of us fighter's food, and medicines to keep us alive. It started when a heart virus swept through the entire compounded and it started to kill off not just us but Mordex's guards as well."

"Hey I think that is the same heart virus that I had over 9 years ago, when the androids showed up." Goku said as he remembered.

"Androids?" Sapphire asked as she turned to him in surprise.

"We'll tell you all about it later. You were saying." Yamcha said as he brought them closer.

"Right, where was I? Oh right. So when Mordex realised what was going on he got all of the guards that had it the medicine they need but he did nothing to help any of us. Then one night I was woken up through my own pain, as I also had the virus, and one of the other fighters gave me the antidote. I recovered soon after as did some of the others but the odd thing I discovered when I woke up was I suddenly had red hair."

"Wait your hair wasn't always red?" Tien asked.

Sapphire shook her head. "No, up till that point it was as black as Goku's." she said before she continued to explain. "Any after that we started to get other things, always at night and always unseen by any of us. Some of the other fighters theorized once that maybe Mordex was just giving us false hope but a lot of us refuse to believe that. It may be simple things but it just made it a bit bearable to live and keep going on in that hell. Yamcha be sure to go in low and land where they won't see us when we land."

Doing as she suggested he flew close to the sea and soon landed on the shore. When they exited, Yamcha clasped the plain and pocket it as he fell into step with Sapphire as she lead the way to what she had called the back exit. They didn't say anything as they walked so to not draw any unwanted attention but they hadn't gone far before they found them self's surrounded. The men all were armed with high powered rifles, dressed in black and were looking at the Z fighters with grim faces.

"Just great, we've been found out already. We'd better take these guys out quick before they can raise the alarm." Tien said as he Yamcha, Chaozu, and Piccolo all took stances. Goku and Sapphire didn't so much as move.

"Take it easy guys, they're not with Mordex." Sapphire said.

"You sure Sapphire?" Yamcha asked.

All of the men in black suddenly looked at her in surprise as one of them lowered his rifle and studied her closely. "I'm sure." She said watching the man closely as he pulled out what looked like a picture and seemed to compare it with her face.

"Your Sapphire the one who escaped almost a month ago?" the man with the picture asked.

"I am, and you are?" she asked him as the others relaxed and the guns were all put away as the man walked up to her. Both Goku and Yamcha weren't sure of his intentions so they stood on either side of her.

"I'm Sergeant Fred Easton; I'm in charge of this strike team. Agent Stoker informed me that you and a group of fighter were coming to defeat Mordex." The man said.

"That's right." Goku said.

Fred looked over each of them over with a bit of doubt tin his eyes. "I don't know how much help you're all going got be but I'll take all the help I can get." He said.

"It will be more like the other way around." Piccolo said as he crossed his arms. A bit of muttering went on between the sergeant's men but then one of them approached Goku and Tien.

"If you don't mind my asking but aren't you two Son Goku and Tienshison?" he asked them.

"That would be us." Tien said with a smirk.

A smile spread across the man's face as he turn to his commander. "When I was a kid my parents took me to the world's marshal arts tournament where I saw these two fight each other for the title of Strongest under the Heaven. It was the beast fight I ever saw in my life and I don't think I'll ever forget it. They will defiantly be a big help sir."

"That's nice Clay but this isn't a tournament." Said one of the others blandly.

"Doesn't make much difference to us. We're here to make sure that our friends, the people that were brought her against their will and stop Mordex." Yamcha said.

Fred got in Yamaha's face. "My team and I have been waiting for this opportunity for two years. I will not have any of you take this away from me." He snapped.

"We don't want take this from you and your men." Goku said as he pulled them apart and stood between them. "We came to help Sapphire to get revenge for what they did to her and for killing her mother."

Fred raised an eyebrow and looked at Sapphire. "Our inside man said you didn't know but I'll tell you now. Your mother isn't dead; she's just been in crio sleep for the past 35 years."

Sapphire stared at him in shock. "Are you sure?" she asked weakly after a moment of silence.

Sergeant Fred nodded. "She and others have been placed in Crio sleep for a years but were not really sure why. Their safe for now but when this is all over I have a medical team on standby that will take care of them and any injured. All we have to do is make sure that we stop operations here and that Mordex and his men are all taken care of."

"I take it your already to go?" Piccolo asked.

They got moving as a team after that with Sapphire leading the way. Yamcha was next to her as they walked and he could see that something in her had changed. He wasn't sure if it was good or not. "You ok?" he asked as he took her hand.

"I'm fine, let's keep going." She said as she let his hand go but not before giving it a squeeze.

With her leading the way they soon reach a cliff that over looked the back entrance that she said she had escaped out of a month prior. There was a hug metal door in the mountain side with a tower in front of it with lights mounted on top. Well armed guards patrolled the area, or watched from the top of the tower.

"These weren't here when I escaped." Sapphire said as she crouched in the underbrush as they looked the place over.

"It would seem that they have increased the security since you escaped." Fred said as they all looked over the group that was below them. "I only count 12 in total but there could be more in hiding in the area. We'll have to progress with caution as it only takes one to sound the alarm."

"Then how about we divided into our original groups and let us be a distraction. If the alarm is sounded they'll only know about us." Goku suggested with a grin. "They're probably expecting us anyway."

"Expecting you, why would that be?" Clay asked.

"They took our friends captive, which is what I wanted to have happen so we could have back up on the inside. That was before I knew about your inside man." Goku said with a smile.

Fred thought about it for a moment as he looked down at the back entrance, before he turned back to Goku. "Alright I'll let your group take point and we'll bring up the rear." He said.

This got all of the Z Fighters existed as they started to take to the sky, Sapphire holding on to Yamcha as they went into position over the group. When they were ready they Goku had Piccolo blow up any electronics that may have been down there, which made a good distraction for them. As the guards tried to figure out what was going on they dropped out of sky and started to take them out one by one. The guards of course tried to fire at them with their guns but when they found that they didn't work they panicked. Not wanting to have any of them get away or sound alarms they knocked them out. At one point the guards in the tower targeted Sapphire and were about to fire when Trunks and Goten showed up and took them out.

When it was over all of the guards were down and the two boys joined them on the ground. All of the adults tried to look up set at the two young boys for disobeying their moms when they knew that they would be fallowing them. Sapphire had an easier time with it as she frowned at them. "What are you two doing here? I thought your mothers told you to stay behind."

"Ya but we weren't about to stay behind. Not well Gohan, Krillin and Videl are in danger." Trunks said as Goten nodded in agreement.

All of them exchanged smiles. "Well since you're here, you may as well help out but you're in big trouble later." Tien said as he playfully scuffed up their hair. Both boys laughed before high fiving.

"Bulma and Chichi aren't going to be happy with us when we get back." Yamcha said as they headed towards the huge door in the side of the mountain side.

"Ya but it wouldn't be the first time."Chaozu said making all of them smile. It was then that they saw Sapphire going through the pockets of one of the guards.

"Sapphire what are you doing?" Tien asked her.

"This guard is new, so there should be a digital map on him." she explained as she emptied out the man's vest pockets. After a moment of searching she pulled out what looked like some kind of hand held device. "Let's just hope that it's not fired well he had it off."

"Why do you need a map for? I thought that you knew this place like the back of your hand." Goku asked as they walked over to her.

"Just were the fighters are allowed to go and confined to. I know nothing of the rest of the compound but I have a good enough of an idea." She said as she turned it on and found that it was still working. As she got what she needed form it Tien and Yamcha blow a hug hole in the medal door so they could go inside.

-o0o-

Mordex was talking to Lexsa as Gohan, Videl and Krillin were brought to him and forced to their knees at the base of what was his thrown. The three of them glared at Mordex as he and his girlfriend turned to face them.

"Such unhappy faces, what could I have done to upset you three? I thought I had been a gracious host so far." He said as he walked towards them.

"Well let's see. You kidnapped Sapphire and her mom, along with other fighters and our self's. You force them to fight to the death for the entertainment of others." Krillin said.

"Oh don't forget murdering Sadra when she tried to escape with the children and other fighters." Gohan added.

"There's also the fact that you sent your little girl friend to try and capture Sapphire again, injuring a lot of people in the process." Videl said as she glared at the women in malcontent.

Mordex just laughed at them as they finished their little combined spat at him and Lexsa as he crouched till he was eye level with them. H e waited till he was sure that they were done before he spoke. "Whoever said that I killed Sadra?"

This question took them all by surprise as they stopped to think about it, and a moment later a possibility dawned on them... It was Gohan who voiced what they were all now thinking. "I could have sworn that Sapphire said that you had killed her mom. But if you didn't that would mean that-"

"That I have been keeping her safe and sound all this years where dear Sapphire could not see her." Mordex finished for him as he stood up to his full height and stepped. One of his guards wheeled over a women slumped over in a wheeled chair that she was strapped to. From what they could see she was tall with a muscular build that looked familiar to them, wild black hair coved her face and reached to her lap and there as was the tail that was hanging off to one side. She was dressed in a simple pair of pale blue pajamas that almost looked too big for her.

"Allow me to introduce you to Sapphire's dear mother Sadra, who I had one of my doctor's take out of cryosleep for the occasion of her daughter's home coming as an honored guest. She and you three will insure the immediate surrender of her and the new friends she has made. None of them will risk hers or your safety by defining me." Mordex said as he gently ran his fingers through her long hair that Gohan couldn't help but feel he had seen some were before.

"Leave her alone you creep." Videl snapped at him a she tried to get free of her binds. Mordex chuckled before he slapped her across the face. Gohan was barely able to catch her with his shoulder so she wouldn't hit the ground.

"She and you are mine to do whatever I want and I am going to use you all to show to your friends that I am the strongest fighter there is." Mordex snapped at them. If he wanted any kind of response out of them it wasn't the laughter that came out of them after his little announcement. All of his guards exchanged looks of confusion as the three of them laughed hard and load.

"What Might I ask is so funny?" he growled at them.

"You actually think that you're the strongest fighter there is?" Krillin said through his laughter. "Boy are you wrong."

Mordex was so fast that none of them saw it come. He grabbed Krillin around the neck and lifted him off the ground as he started to choke him. Immediately the laughter stopped as the other two looked a afraid for their friend's life. After a moment of hearing Krillin struggle Mordex loosen his grip a bit and brought his face close to Krillin's

"If you don't think that I'm the strongest then who in is?" he snapped.

"The answer to that is simple." All eyes turned on Gohan as he glared at Mordex with a smirk on his face. "My father is."

The two of them glared at each other as the rest all were unnerved by the was the young half Saiyan was smirking at their leader. It quickly got to the point that the tension was thick enough to cut with a knife and everyone around could feel it, even the fighters who were held in the cages across the chamber. They had been watching the nitre confrontation since the three had been brought in.

In the end it was Lexsa who broke it as she stepped forwards and place a hand on Mordex's shoulder. "My lord, he's just a foolish child that doesn't know what he is talking about." She said. Mordex turned and looked at her and seemed to think that she was right. He smiled as realised Krillin.

"As always my dear your right." Mordex said as he turned away, putting an arm around her shoulders and lead her way. This left them alone with the still unconscious Sadra.

"You alright Krillin?" Videl asked as the small man coughed to clear his slightly crushed wind pipe.

"I'll be fine. I've been through worse." He said as he sat up strait and looked at the Saiyan women in front of them. They didn't like how pale her skin was or the redness that was around the straps on her wrist that kept her arm in place. They could see that she was breathing but it was unsteady as she muttered. Soon she started to suture as her head and hands twitched. After a moment her head came up as her hair moved out of her face. She looked like an old version of Sapphire as she yawned and opened her eyes. They saw that they were dark brown in colour as she looked around the room and soon spotted them.

"How are you feeling Sadra?" Videl asked her in a quiet voice, trying to avoid the attention of the enemy around them.

"A bit groggy and very tired." She said in a deep but feminine voice, as she looked the three of them over and she flexed her hands. It was then she noticed the binds on her wrist and cross her chest and tried to break free of them. They watched as she struggled to break them and made the chair shift under her. It quickly came clear to Gohan that she was too weak to break them as her tail thrashed in her frustration.

"Sadra, calm down, your too weak right now to brake free. All your going to end up doing is hurting yourself if you continue to try."Gohan said. She tried for a moment longer before she finally gave up and glared at Gohan. "I am a Saiyan. I don't like being be held captive." she growled at him

"No one dose, but we're going to stop this. When Sapphire and the others get here." Krillin said as he looked around the large room.

Hearing her daughter's, Sadra's gave him her full attention. "You've seen my little girl?"

"Sadra we need to bring you up to speed on the situation at hand." Gohan said as he smiled.

-o0o-

It was dark in the passage way on the other side of the huge door, save the running light that ran down the ceiling of the tunnel. They walked in silence as Sapphire lead them to the main areas, consulting the map when she was lost or confused. They all tried to keep their power levels concealed as they fallowed her, in hopes that they could have the element of surprise. After 5 minutes they reached a junction that had numerous tunnels leading off into different durations. It was here that Sapphire stopped and turned to them.

"Alright, not all of these tunnels led to the main arena but some of them do, from different entry points." She explained as she consulted the map.

"So we can pair off and attack from different angles." Yamcha said.

"Or be back up as you pull people out to safety." Sapphire said.

"What do you have in mind?" Goku asked.

If you look here on the map, this entrance here is near the holding cells and cages where all of the fighters are held and it gives you main sight of the entire arena." She explained as she pointed it out on the map to them. "If we get a decent distraction going that would keep Mordex and his guard's attention on us the others could start realising the captives. If we need help the adults could come to our aid well Chaozu and the boys could lead them all out."

"Actually that isn't a bad plan." Piccolo said impressed.

"It could work, but what about Gohan, Videl, and Krillin?" Tien asked.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be just fine." Goku said with a smile. He liked the sounds the this plan. In the end it was decided that Tien would go with Chaozu and the boys, well Piccolo and Yamcha would head down a passage that lead to the opposite side of the main area. Sapphire and Goku were to be the ones to act as a distraction and confront Mordex and his men. Before they split up Sapphire took the boys aside.

"Make sure that the adults help you with the children. Some will be willing others not so much as they will simply think only of them self's. The most important part is being strong for the children; they will be freighted and not really understand what is going on." Sapphire told them, hoping to give them helpful advice.

"Don't worry we'll get them out and safety." Trunks said.

"You can count on us." Goten added.

"I know I can." She said as she gave them a quick hug before she stood and joined Goku.

They separated after that, Tien, Chaozu, and the boys going down one of the passages to the left, well Yamcha and Piccolo went to the far right one. Goku and Sapphire went down the one in the middle, which would take them directly to the main area and Mordex. As they walked Goku looked at Sapphire and saw an frown on her face. He decided to ask what was bothering her and stopped walking as he turned to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

Sapphire sighed as he looked away and shifted nervously, holding her left arm. "It's only been a month since I escaped to get stronger and avenge my mother. I have become stronger, I can tell that much but now that I know that she is alive; I feel a little out of place. If we succeed, we rescue everyone and Mordex is defeated, I don't know what will happen to us." She said.

Goku looked at her in surprise. In the short time that he had known her, never had he seen her look unsure of anything. She always was short tempered, angry and once in a while happy, but those were short lived. She was very well guarded of her emotions and with what had happened to her Goku understood that. He did suspect that when she had stormed out and Yamcha had gone after her back at Bulam's, that something had happened to get her to become close to him. Goku had been happy to see that she was starting to move on with her life but it also meant that when this was all said and done she would be staying in their lives. He and many of the others had come to like having her around.

Goku put a hand on her shoulder and made her look at him. "Sapphire, I don't know what will happen when this is over but I hope you know that you will always be welcome to stay with any of us and so will your mother. Especially if you both need training partners." He was happy to see a small smile cross her face when he said this, but it faded when he turned serious. "As for Mordex, just remember what he took from you and all of the other fighters who's life's have been ruined because of him."

She thought about it for a minute then nodded. "Your right, thank you Goku. You know I have been thinking, if I had ever had an older brother, I would have wanted him to be like you." She said.

"Your welcome, but just so you know you already are family in my mind." He said as they started to walk again. That got a laugh out of her but it soon died as they turned back to the issue on hand.

They walked for a few more minutes down the tunnel as a light started to come from the other end. When they reached the end Goku was impressed by what he saw.

The space in front of them was huge cave; most of the floor space was coved with raised fighting arens that were all caged so that the combatants could not escape. There were walk ways between them but not very wide save two men to walk a breast at a time. There was elevated fighting arenas that were hanging from the ceiling by chains, which meant that well a fight was going on the entire cage, would swing with the movement, giving it an extra challenge. There was a upper walk way that was near these so viewers could watch these fights with ease. Up in front of ever thing was a high platform floor that was maintained in front of a daze, this was most likely used for main events as what looked like a throne was placed. From there someone could watch everything with ease.

That is where Mordex and his men were waiting for them.

Walking forward they head straight to the main floor, not saying a word. As they did, shouting and gasps of surprise reach Goku's ears from his left. Looking that way he saw cages full of people who were all looking at them in utter surprise. In the wall behind these cages he saw cell doors over openings where he saw small faces looking out with hollow eyes.

To think that Sapphire had spent most of her life in those cages. Goku thought to himself as he looked forward again and meet Mordex's gaze. And it's all his fault.

"So you must be son Goku, the supposed strongest fighter that I have heard so much about from your son." Mordex said when they had stepped on the main floor and stopped in the middle of it. "Welcome to the Coliseum of Lost worriers."

A/N: Duh Duh Dun! Next time the smack down Goku and Sapphire face off against Mordex and his guards. What will happen you'll just have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Also the second instalment of my crossover between Bleach and Dragon Ball Z is out soon as this is a prequel to it so that there are no questions about where Sapphire came from. Please, please read and review as I like to know what you guys think.


	6. Chapter 6

Alright after so long of trying to get this going it suddenly happened in one sitting on November 11 of all days, which is why I dedicate this chapter to all those who service in the arm forces as I would not be able to write if it wasn't for them and others in the past who gave their lives so we all could live free.

-o0o-

Goku and Sapphire glared at Mordex as he and Lexsa smirked at them. "I have to say I like the new look Sapphire. Also Son Goku, I have been hearing a lot about you from your son, that you're the strongest fighter in the world. Looking at you, I feel unimpressed." Mordex said.

"I'm not here to impress you, I'm here for my son, his girlfriend, my best friend and all of the fighters you have been holding here against their will." Goku snapped.

"Ah, I don't think that you will want to take away our lively hood so quickly now would you. Not well I have our honored guest up here with us." Lexsa said as she and Mordex steeped aside and reviled Sadra to them. When mother and daughter saw each other for the first time in years, they stared at each other as tears formed in Sapphires eyes but they didn't fall. Sadra on the other looked at her with a bit of curiosity.

"Mom what is it, what's wrong?" Sapphire asked her.

"Sapphire why is your hair red?" Sadra finally asked her. Immediately after this question there was a resort of laughter well Sapphire's face turned as red as her hair and even Goku had to hold back a laugh at the timing of the question. Even the other Z fighters were all holding back laughter from their hiding spots.

"Mother now is not the time to be asking such a dumb question." Sapphire growled at her through clenched teeth.

"I'm sorry it was a bit of a surprise, along with such a strong women you have become." Sadra said with a smile. She hadn't been sure at first if the red haired woman in front of her really was her daughter, but hearing the way she talked, Sadra knew. Then she frowned at the man standing next to her, he looked so familiar but it couldn't be him.

"Now if we could get to the matter at hand." Mordex said drawing their attention back to him as he stepped forward and once again in front of Sadra. "I imagine seeing her is a bit of a surprise, but I have unthoughed her to be a bargaining chip. I have a proposition for you both."

"And what might that be?" Goku asked ignoring the shocked look that Sapphire was now giving him.

"If you and all of your cohorts surrender and swear loulty to me I will spare their lives. Refuse and the four of them die. Your choice." Mordex said as he put his hands behind his back and grinned at the two of them.

Goku didn't hesitate to answer as he grinned but Sapphire beat him to answering. "You so much as try and kill them, you'll just die faster." There was dead silence after this as Mordex glared at Goku's unwavering grin and her stubborn face.

"You've only been gone a month and become over confident it would seem. That could very quickly become your down fall." Lexsa said.

"She's right. Did you honestly think that by threatening them you could get us to join you? Pathetic." Goku said.

"Very well. How about this, you two fight my strongest fighters in a bout to the finish. If you both win, then that is the end of it but if you loss, well you'll be dead." Mordex said his grin returning.

"Sounds good to me what do you think Sapphire?" Goku asked her as he crossed his arms.

"I would have to say, bring it on." She said with a grin of her own. It was a good way to hide her nerviness at facing the killers of so many of her fellow fighters over the years. But she knew with Goku and the others by her sided they were all going to get out of this alive.

"Shredder and Bone Breaker, take care of these two." Mordex said as he and Lexsa went to his throne and sat down to watch.

The two fighters he had called out walked into the ring and stood across from them. Shredder was a tall and muscular man with armed shoulder guards with blades coming out of them, chains crossed his chest to keep them in place and secured at his paints that were stained with blood. Bone Breaker was just as big but had darker skin, long black hair he had let go wild with pieces of bone tied into it. Sapphire later explained that it was said that those bone pieces were from every fighter he had killed over the years.

Well the 4 of them squared off, Tien, Goten and Trunks had gotten to the cells and cages holding the fighters in the back of the room without being spotted yet. "Shh. Don't say anything to draw attention to your self's or us. We're here to get you all out." Tien told the adults well Goten and Trunks started to break the locks on the doors holding the kids and adults. The kids looked at the two demi Saiyans in awe and hope as they saw them break their chains with ease. A lot of them went to the adults who were eager to scoop the children up. Tien wasn't surprised that they were not even told to help with getting the children out as they quietly headed to the nearest tunnel entrance.

Back at the arena a bell was sounded and Shredder be lined directly for Goku well Bone Breaker ran at Sapphire. With all of the new skills and fighting techniques the Z Fighters had taught her, Sapphire was a little surprised that she stopped Bone Breaker's punch just by grabbing it before it hit her. She saw the look of surprise o his face but it was replaced by fear as Sapphire grinned at him before punching him right in the jaw. With him being dazed she attacked him ruthlessly as a strange new feeling over took her.

It was joy, for the first time in Sapphire's life she was enjoying the fight and not just simply thinking of her own survival. She was confident as each blow and hit that connected; she was a step closer to winning her mother and her life back. Goku got a chance to see this change in her when he broke Shredder's arm and the man howled in pain. He was sure now that her long forgotten Saiyan heritage was finally kicking in and that to him meant that she was getting closer to finally tapping her Ki.

Mordex on the other hand watched in horror as two of his strongest fighter were not only defeated but Goku and Sapphire barley had a scratch on them as they let their advisories fall to the floor and approach Mordexs, his remaining men, Gohan and the others.

"Alright Mordex we beat your fighters now let my son, friends and Sadra go like your promised." Goku demanded as Sapphire stood next to him and matched his glare at the evil man before them.

Mordex didn't say anything as he got to his feet and walked towards the hostages. He then pulled a knife and put it to Sadra's throat. "I never promised to realise them." he said and went to slit her throat.

But he was suddenly thrown back as a burst of light right in front of him blinded him. Gohan had waited long enough and when he had gone to kill Sadra he had changed into a Super Saiyan, breaking from his binds. "Your not doing anything of the sorts, Mordex." He snapped as Krillin also broke free and after uniting Videl, they had gone to help Sadra.

"How can you have such power, what are you?" Mordex demanded as he glared at the young demi Saiyan. He got an answer when Goku, now also in the form of a Super Saiyan came to stand by his son and friends.

"We're Super Saiyans, the last saviors from the planet Vegeta. You were done for the moment Sapphire found us, because your going to pay for everyone of the life you have ruined." Goku said as he glared down at Mordex.

Sapphire stared at them in surprise, having never seen them go Super Saiyan before but the power felt familiar to her. It was almost like it was a part of her in some way. She was unfortunately left with no more time to think about it as the guards realise what was going on at the holding areas where they kept the fighters.

Immediately all hell broke loss.

The guards started to charge at the escaping prisoners but found four of the Z fighters in their way, and ready for a fight. As they did that Goku and Mordex started to fight well the others took on the remaining guards that were around the daze. Sapphire and Videl, were able to get Sadra from form the wheel chair and started to head towards the nearest exit. Unfortunately Lexsa was standing in their way.

"Videl, take my mother to safety and join the boys." Sapphire said as she pulled away and walked to wards Lexsa. "I'll be right behind you both."

Both women understood what Sapphire was doing and didn't say a word as they went around the two of them towards the exit. Sadra tried to watch her daughter as long as she could but found that she was to weak to even keep her head up. She could only hope that it wouldn't be the last time she would see her little girl. She had so much to tell and explain to her.

"Thank you Lexsa for letting them go." Sapphire said to her as they cycled one another. Lexsa didn't say anything as she pulled out a long knife and charged at her. The two of them exchanged blows, neither gained the advantage for a long time. Ignored by the other fights around them and seeing this as opportunity Lexsa grabbed Sapphire and pinned her to a wall. "I need you to listen carefully. This maybe the only chance either of us get to give back what Mordex took from you and you to get satisfaction." Lexsa said in a low voice that only the other girl could here

Immediately Sapphire put the pieces together.

Above everyone else, in amongst the hanging cages Goku and Mordex were firing Ki blast at each other, and destroying the place around them. Mordex was showing that he was indeed as strong as Sapphire had made him out to be to Goku and the others and Goku found that he was enjoying every minute of the fight. It was clear that both of them were evenly matched in both power and strength but Goku was at bit disadvantage. Were he cared about the others below them getting hut from the dabry form their fight falling them, Mordex didn't care even for the safety of his own men.

This of course didn't go unnoticed by Mordex. "Your concern for people's lives is a weakness. I have no such reservations for the any of their lives. They are only in the way of me becoming stronger, as are you Son Goku." Mordex shot a volley of Ki blasts but not at Goku himself. Instead they took out the cages around him and the rock, which caused the all of it to fall below.

"Guys look out!" Goku called out before he took a punch in the face from Mordex. Thankfully Piccolo and Yamcha heard him and acted quickly. They were able to destroy the dabree before it fell on them and all of the fighters. As the dust cleared they saw a horrible sight. Lexsa had gotten a hold on Sapphire and had a knife at her throat.

"Sapphire!" Yamcha shouted and tried to run over to her.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill her." Lexsa said as she pushed the knife into her throat. Sapphire winced as a bit of her blood was spilt. All of the Z fighters present know that they tried to rush in to save their new friend that it would only end up killing her. Mordex on the other hand didn't care anymore for hostages.

"Lexsa kill her, she's not worth keeping around anymore now that she's been tainted by the taste of foredoom." Mordex ordered her as he kept Goku busy. Lexsa smiled with undisclosed satisfaction as she took the knife and drove it into Sapphire's back. They all watched as Sapphire fell to the floor.

"Why you little-" Yamcha snapped at he charged at her, but suddenly her wolf showed up, she jumped on its back and ran off. Yamcha was going to go to Sapphire but he was distracted as a loud boom from behind them reached their ears. Turning they saw Goku laying in a creator in a now ruined arena. Looking up they saw that Mordex had changed shape suddenly.

He no longer looked like a man instead a hug creature. He was now twice that size with a green scaled body, his hands and feet now were claws, horns were now coming out of his head will spikes came out of his back and went all the way down his tail. At the tip was a long red blade that was dripping with what looked like poison. Looking at Goku they saw a long cut across his chest. Mordex had in all apreances become a wingless dragon with a human shaped head.

"Goku are you alright?" Piccolo asked as he, Gohan and Krillin went to him.

Goku coughed and a bit blood came up. "No, I came feel the poison running through my body but I don't think its meant to kill."

"Very perceptive of you Saiyan." They all looked up at the creature that once was Mordex as he dropped from the ceiling. "My poison is meant to parilised my victims, much like Lexsa's wolf and make them ready to be devoured. It's been such a long time since I have eaten any meat in my natural state, especclly that of a Saiyan. But know I have 4 to eat even with Sapphire dead, I'll enjoy the flavor of her flesh."

"No you won't."

Everyone turned in surprise at the sound of Sapphire's voice and they saw her getting to her feet as her Ki spiked and surrounded her. When she looked at them they all saw that her eyes had taken on a familiar green colour.

"LEXSA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Mordex shouted at his trusted tracker well she sat on her wolf. She smiled at him well she held up her right hand. They all say that it was covered in blood and when she opened it a strange device fell from it. This caused Mordex to turn and look at Sapphire as her Ki spiked and she shouted.

They all watched as she finally fully turned into a Super Saiyan. She then flew at Mordex and punched him in the face, which sent him flying across the room. She then looked at the others. "Goku are you alright?" she asked.

"Ya I'll be alright, but what is going on? I thought Lexsa was on their side." Goku asked well he leaned on Gohan.

"It turns out that she is the hidden spy that has been helping all of us fighters over the years. She used the fight between us to tell me everything, especially about the fact that my Ki was being suppressed. It turns out that when it surfaced for the first time Mordex had a device placed in the small of my back to keep it out of my reach and to use it against him." Sapphire explained.

"So after all of these years you're the one who has been spying on us? You were very good at hiding your tracks but wouldn't expect any less from a tracker." Mordex said as he raised his hand to attack her with a Ki blast but he suddenly found Sapphire in his way.

"Sorry but I'm the one you're fighting now. So don't turn your back on me!" Sapphire shouted as she charged at him again.

Mordex was immediately taken by surprise by her speed and the verosaty in her attacks. She was quick in countering any attack he tried on her. Her Ki kept climbing as she threw Ki blasts at him and even when he cut her with the blade on his tail, she still kept coming. It confused him that his poison didn't have any effect on her.

"How is she doing all of this, and why isn't his piston affecting her?" Krillin asked as they watched.

"That would be my doing." They all turned and looked at Lexsa as she jumped off her wolf and walked up to them. "Well we were fighting I injected into her an anti venom that will counter his poison and let her continue to fight him. I let it take affect after cutting the device out of her back. Now it is all up to her to defeat him."

They all looked at her before turning to watch the fight unfold.

Even though Sapphire had a bit of advantage over him, Mordex was still making this fight a hard one for her. Never before had she fought with her Ki ad she wasn't doing a bad job at utilising it. She simply relayed on every fighting techniques she knew and feeling the energy itself. It was in a way telling her to mold it and use it to take him out.

Unfortunately it wasn't really enough to stop him and all of them could see it. "She has a strong Ki but she don't really have an understanding or any proper attacks to use against him. I'm going in to help her." Yamcha said as he went to power up and jump in to help her but Goku grabbed his arm.

"Just wait. I can tell that she's got something up her sleeve and it is going to be great to watch." He said. None of them understood what he could mean but they knew that Goku wouldn't simply say something and not have a reason.

Mordex grabbed Sapphire and threw her into a wall. She shouted and fell to the floor, her left arm was now broken and useless. She stood unsteadily on her feet and glared at him. He simply stood over her and smiled down at her and raised his clawed hand. "Good by Sapphire. It was nice to have fought you at your strongest."

When he went to strike she dodged his attack and then she kicked him in the face. Sapphire knew with her lacking esperance when it came to Ki, he would eventually defeat her. So as a last resort she pooled all of her energy into her uninjured hand. She was surprised when it twitted and turned into a swearing sphere. It was blinding and clearly powerful.

"What is that? I've never seen a technique like that before" Mordex said as he look at it. She looked up at him with a determined look on her face.

"I'm not sure what this is but it will be enough to take you down. This is for all of the life's you have ruined and for my mother. Now die." Sapphire shouted as she threw the attack at him. He tried to counter it but found that it was too strong for him to do so. He died cursing her name. All of the Z fighters were proud of her defeating the man who had been holding her against her will for most of her life and congratulated her as she joined them.

Outside all of the people who had made it out were being helped out by the medical team that the strike team had brought with them. Goten, Trunks, Videl and Sadra sat off to the side waiting for the others to come out. Sergeant Easton was surprised to have learned that Sadra had been unthoughed but was relieved that she was proof that the people who were frozen would be alright.

When the rest of the Z fighter came out, with Lexsa and her pet there was mixed results. There was cheering and gasps as everyone looked at the odd group. Sapphire, who had gone back to normal decided to make things easer. "Relax everyone, Lexsa is on our side she was the one who gave us those supplies and medicine over the years. If it wasn't for her taking a hug risk to help us a lot of us wouldn't be here."

This immediately all of the rescued fighters cheered and started to thank Lexsa profusely, it was enough to make her blush. The Z fighter took this as a good enough distraction to go join the others. Sapphire went to her mother and collapsed in her arms, tears running down her face in happiness to finally being able to be with her again. Sadra smiled at her well she held her daughter close, happy that the nightmare they had been living in was finally over. Sadra looked up at all of them. "Thank you all for what you have done."

"Don't worry about it, it was fun." Gohan said as he took a seat on the ground next to them. His little brother jumped onto him with a laugh as he hugged him. A lot of the fighters were hurt but Sapphire and Goku were the worst. Thankfully they still had some beans so they each had some to heal their injures. It was as they were just talking about heading out Lexsa walked over to them.

"Sadra and Sapphire, I owe you both an apology. As I do you three I took captive earlier." She said getting their attention. "I have been slow to get help to all of you and I had to keep my cover up. I ask for your forgiveness." She said as she bowed to them.

Everyone turned to Sadra and Sapphire as they both looked at her, smiles on their faces. "Its ok we forgive you and we understand that you had no choice." Sapphire said as she let her mother go and walked up to Lexsa and gave her a hug. The other woman was a little taken back but quickly retuned her hug. Lexsa's wolf walked up and nuzzled against them both affectingly. They all laughed as Sapphire reached up and scratched his nose.

Sadra took the chance to take a good look at Goku. She remembered what Gohan had told her and what she had seen underground but it almost seemed to good to be true. Could he really be-

"Son Goku, my ask you something?" she and Goku looked at one another and he could see that something was on her mind.

"Ya sure." Goku said.

"You said that you and your son are Saiyans from the plant Vegeta. Tell me do you have a Saiyan name and if you happen to know if you have any siblings or who your father was?" Sadra asked.

"Well from what both Vegeta and my older brother Raditz told me it was Kakarot, but neither of them ever mentioned who my father was. Oh I guess I should mention that Raditz was killed when he took Gohan when he was a boy but I'll give you the full story later. But why do you ask?" Goku asked her in confusion.

Sadra was pleased to hear all of this as happy tears fell down her face. "I ask because Raditz was my oldest son and I had a little boy a few days before Frieza destroyed planet Vegeta. The head doctor told me that his name was Kakarot. Oh Goku you look so much like your father."

"WHAT?!" All of the Z fighters shouted in surprise.

Everyone turned to look at their group as they all stared at the older Saiyan women who was smiling at the hero of the planet earth as he stared at her in complete shock. He then turned and started at Sapphire who's mouth hanged open in her own shock.

"But if Goku is your son that would mean that Sapphire is-"Krillin couldn't even finish as everyone turned and stared at the red head who looked at Goku then at her mother and back again.

"Mother are you sure?" Sapphire finally asked.

Sadra grinned through her tears. " Yes dear one, I'm sure."

The two newly discovered siblings stared at each other in their disbelief and complete shock. Thankfully Goten recovered the fastest and cried "Aunty Sapphire" and jumped her. They both fell to the ground in heap well the others broke out laughing at the ironic behavior of the youngest Saiyan in their group. They also now knew that their family had now grown in size.

-o0o-

The sun was setting as Yamcha landed outside of Capsule Crop where everyone was waiting for them. As the ramp lowered and they all walked out they were greeted with sighs of relief that were replaced by two angry mothers at their two boys who had disobeyed them.

"What were you two thinking taking off after them like that? Your both in big trouble." Chichi shouted at the two boys.

"Go easily on them Chichi, they were a big help to day." Goku said as he walked out carrying the Sadra who had fallen asleep on the way.

Chichi rounded on her husband. "Don't you start Goku. I'm still mad about you using our oldest son as-" she stopped shouting when she saw the woman in his arms. She then looked at the smiling Sapphire who stood next to them and right away they saw the family resemblance between mother and daughter.

"Sapphire is she your mom?" Bulma asked with a smile.

"Yep. It turns out that she was alive all this time and it turns out that she's also Goku's mom too." Sapphire said mimicking Goku's signature smile to a T.

"SHE WHAT?!" they all shouted.

"What is going on here?"

They all looked up to the sky as Vegeta dropped from the sky and walked towards them. He didn't look pleased at seeing all of them on his lawn and beaten up to boot.

"And where have you been?" Bulma snapped at him.

"I have been off planet training, but you already knew that woman. Now some one explain to me what is going-" Vegeta suddenly stopped talking when his eyes fell on Sadra. His jaw dropped in surprise.

"Something wrong Vegeta?" Krillin asked a smug smile on his face.

Vegeta ignored him and turned to Goku. "Kakarot where did you find Sadra?"

"You know my mother." Sapphire said looking at him.

This bit of information took the Saiyan Prince by surprise as he noticed her for the first time. "What do you mean your mother and who are you?"

"Oh this is Sapphire." Goku said answering for her. "It turns out that she is my younger sister and Sadra is my mom."

"I already figured out that much as I knew Sadra was your mother but that doesn't explain what they're doing here." Vegeta snapped at him.

"Well if you knew that then why did you ask?" Sapphire snapped at him. "And for that matter who the heck are you?"

"I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans. You would do well to show me some respect." He snapped at her.

Sapphire rolled her eyes and looked up at Goku. "He's not full of himself I see."

Vegeta growled. "Why you little-" he then powered up till he turned into a Super Saiyan.

Sapphire stared at him for a moment in surprise before a smile crossed her face. "You're a super Saiyan too, neat. Hey Goku how many of us are there here on earth?"

"You can transform into a Super Saiyan? Imposable." Vegeta snapped. Sapphire's only answer to that was to step in front of Goku and transform in to a Super Saiyan as well. Vegeta was so shocked that he transformed back and stared at her. Never before had any of them seen him so shocked in the in tier time they had known him.

For some reason he then growled at her before he turned and took off into the sky without a word.

"Huh? That's not like him to leave like that." Goku said as they watched him leave.

"Really? I figured he would just attack me, why did he fly off?" Sapphire asked as she transformed back.

"You just caught him by surprise is all. Don't worry he'll be fine." Bulma said as she walked over to them. "Come on let's get your mother to bed and tended to. We can talk more later when she wakes up."

"Hey is there anything to eat? I'm starved." Gohan said as they walked into the main house. This lead to all of the Saiyans to pipe up that they were all hungry.

This made Chichi very upset and shout at them. "Then why don't you make your own food then."

A/N: well one more chapter to go and then this will be done. I hope that you were all surprised by Sapphire and Goku being brother and sister as I didn't drop to many hits at it. Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

I know that it has been a very long time since I have up dated this story even though I was so close to finishing this story. This is the last chapter and I hope that you like it.

-o0o-

The next day after defeating Mordex Sapphire and her mother came down to breakfast and hardly seemed to notice everyone was there as the two of them were talking up a storm. This pleased everyone to see mother and daughter catching up on the years that had been taken from them but a lot of them wanted some answers to a lot of questions. It was only after they had sat down to at the table that Goku intruped them.

"So um - Sadra if you don't mind I have a few questions to ask you." He said as he dished up his mother's plate with food.

"I imagine that there is more than a few questions you have. Please feel free to ask them." Sadra said with a smile.

"You're a lot more polite then any Sayian raised on Vegeta that we have ever meet." Bulma said.

This made Sadra laugh a little. "The Village that I had raised Sapphire in didn't exactly like it when I was aggressive and I was never a crule person to begine with so it came naturally to me. It was nice to raise my daughter the way I wanted and not by my peoples standards, which I never got a chance to do with my sons."

"That's because the kings of olden times didn't want a bunch of weaklings running around on our planet, and you were no exception Sadra Dragon Slayer." Vegeta said as he walked in and seemed to glare down at her.

"Prince Vegeta?!" Sadra shouted in surprise. She immediately tried to get to her feet but he pushed her back down which caused her stare at him shocked. "My prince I don't understand."

"Even though I have not seen you in years Sadra, I can see that you are not well. Also my being royalty is not of great importance anymore." Vegeta said as he took a seat next to his wife and son.

Sadra stared at him for a moment longer before a smile crossed her face as she saw the resemblance between him and his son. "I see, but unfortunately since I was a member of your father's elite guard I cannot think of you in any other your highness. I imagine that you would like to have some answers as well."

He simply grunted as he dug into his own food well everyone just stared at the two of them.

"You were a member of the king's elite guard?" Goku asked. He of course had heard a little bit of his Saiyan heritage over the years, but Vegeta had always been vague.

"Yes. Actually I was a member of King Vegeta's personal guard for many years. He did not really approve of who I had chosen as my mate but even as he was king he could not deny my choosing of Burdock, your father. Even though he was considered to be a third class Saiyan. Now before you ask about him please let me tell you all about what had happened after the day Kakort was born. Only when I have finished will I answer any questions that you may have." Sadra said.

"Alright but you better stop to eat in between we wouldn't want you to lose your strength." Chichi said.

"Alright but first I never did get all of your names, especially that of my grandsons." Sadra said with a smile at Gohan and Goten..

This got everyone in a frenzy to give her their names and who they were. Sadra seemed to take everything in stride as she listened well she eat two helpings of breakfast. It ended when Vegeta told them to shut up. Sadra took this as her turn to start explaining.

"After I gave birth to Kakort I was put in a regeneration tank so that I could immediately return to my duties at King Vegeta's side. When I did I learned that he and the rest of his elite were planning a mission to rescue his son, as he could not stand to have Frieza holding him. So he planned on infiltrating Freiza's ship and taking his son back. Before that happened I searched out Burdock and made him a little late in catching up with his team on a mission."

This made everyone who was married smile as they knew exactly what she was talking about.

"After that we were able to sneak aboard of Frieza's ship and we started to take out anyone we ran into or got in our way. It seemed that Frieza had expected us to do such a thing and had planned for it. He had his strongest warriors waiting for us and we were easily over powered. When that happened King Vegeta took a critical hit. Myself and one other whose name to this day I cannot remember, got him out of there. He was near death and had enough energy to give us one last order, to retreat and later try to get revenge for him and our people. We didn't like the fact that we were told to run but it was our king's last order, which meant it could not be denied. I took charge and tried to get as many of my fellow elite out but I was unable to save any of them. I was injured in the fight and was barely able to make it to an escape pod.

"I didn't pick a destination as I started to fall into unconscious and the pod took damage when they tried to stop me from escaping. I was conscious long enough to watch Frieza destroy our home and our people. I traveled for a long time and it was in that time that I realised I was once again with child and knew then that I would not be able to fulfill my King's last order. Not if I were to raise my mate's and mine last child. I figured that all of you had died when Frieza destroyed our planet, well save Prince Vegeta. I soon landed on this planet, in the middle of the desert, a long way from any inhabitants. I was still injured and my energy was low so that I was forced to walk all the way to what later became our home. The rest as you have been told by Sapphire."

They all were silent as she finished and absorbed all of it. Then Sapphire asked "So what was our father like?"

Sadra saw that both of her children, daughter in law and grandchildren wanted to hear about him, which pleased her to no end. "He was a strong warrior who was loyal to his comrades. He was also kind when we were alone and he always worried about me taking all of the hard missions that an elite warrior such as myself would take." Sadra then frowned. "I only wish that I knew if he died the same day our planet as so many others did."

"We may never know but you and Sapphire are here now and you're both more than welcome to stay." Goku said as he reached out and took her hand. The two of them smiled at each other.

Suddenly Goten hopped into Sadra's lab and looked up her. "Hi grandma, it's nice to meet you. Would you and Aunty Sapphire like to come live with us?" he innocently asked.

"Goten you should let mom and dad ask that sort of thing." Gohan said as he also looked at his new found grandmother with a sweet smile on his face.

"I don't see a problem with it, what do you think Chichi?" Goku asked his loving and now torn wife.

"I don't know Goku, we don't exactly have the room for all of us to live in our small house." Chichi said. Thankfully it was Bulma who came to rescue.

"Don't worry about it Chichi. We got it covered, don't we dad?" Bulma said as she walked over to the desk in the corner of the room.

"We do?" Doctor Briefs asked in confusion. He then under stood when he saw the capsule she had retrieved. He leaded back and with a grin. "We do."

"Sapphire catch." Bulma said throwing the capsule at her, Sapphire easily caught it."It's a prototype capsule house that we recently finished. Why don't you and your mom give it a trial run, test it out for us and let us know if you have any troubles."

"Bulma, I don't know what to say." Sapphire said as she grabbed her mother's other hand.

"Thank you always works." Yamcha said as he smiled at her which she easily returned. The Sons left soon after that, with Goku using his Instant Transmission to get them all home. Sapphire, with a suggestion from Chichi set their new home next to the already existing one. It was hug and more than enough room for the two of them as they moved into their new home and lives.

-o0o-

The next few weeks were a bit quiet for Sapphire as for the first time in years she didn't have to train or fight anyone for survival. She could simply do whatever she wanted which mostly was her spending time with her brother, mother, nephews and sister in law. Her mother mostly stayed close to home as she was still weak and she was still healing, but she took refuge in cooking with Chichi. This gave the two women time to get to know each other.

Then one day Yamcha showed up on their door step around lunch time with a question for Sapphire. "A date?" She asked confused.

"Oh well mainly how would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight? Just you and me." Yamcha said as he blushed and looked at the floor.

"Sure." Sapphire said as she looked at him with a smile. "Um anything in particular I should wear?"

"A simple dress will do fine. I'll be back around 5 to pick you up." Yamcha said and he soon left.

Seeing this was her first date Chichi, called the other girls and they trapped her in her room to get her ready. Sapphire didn't really understand what they had in mind but she let them do what they had planned. The boys waited in the living room and when Yamcha arrived in a suit and holding flowers, he started a conversation with Goku. Recently Goku had heard how an older brother should protect their younger sister and he tried to full fill that role.

"I don't want you to keep her out late or make any attempts to- you know." Goku said giving his old friend a hard look with his arms crossed.

"Trust me Goku I won't try anything like that with her." Yamcha said as he lounged on the couch.

"You're probably to scared to." Krillin said as he played with his daughter. All of them laughed as Yamcha blanched at what he had just said, even though it was the truth. Soon after the girls all came down to join them and they all the boys stared at the transformation they had made to Sapphire.

She was wearing a royal blue cocktail dress, with a strap that went over her left shoulder and it fit her perfectly. Her hair was done up in curls that framed her face save a hair clip that was a mayflower that had gold flexes in it. Her shoes were simple flats, the only thing she had insisted on. She stood there nervously as they all stared at her, and she stared at the floor. Eventually Yamcha recovered and walked up to her.

"You look beautiful Sapphire." He said as he took hands and made her look at him.

That made her smile. "Thank you. Um- you look nice."

Their night went well as he took her to a fancy restaurant and they talked about different things or many things that Sapphire didn't know about. It was the first time Yamcha got to see her loosen up and actually laugh as if she didn't have a care in the world for once. After dinner they went for a walk around a nearby park as the sun started to go down. They eventually went sat down at a bench near a lake.

After a few moments of silence Sapphire spoke. "This is nice."

Yamcha looked down at her. "I have to agree but its better with you being here with me."

"You don't have to be sappy but thank you for the compliment." She said as she gave him a look before she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Yamcha kissed her back as a smile crossed his face. They watched the sun set before heading back to Son home, where he kissed her good night then left saying he'd see her soon. When Sapphire walked into the house she found all of her family sitting in the living room waiting for her. "What?"

"So how was your first date?" Gohan asked.

"It was nice. Why do you ask?" Sapphire asked confused.

"Well its usually its cosumary to ask how the first date with any guy went, even more so when it your first date ever." Chichi said with a grin.

"Oh ok then. I'm going to change cloths before heading to bed." Sapphire said as she headed up stairs to her room.

The next day brought about a new surprise and a challenge when Vegeta showed up first thing in the morning. "You want to train me?" Sapphire asked him as they all sat at the table to eat breakfast.

"Yes. There are things that you can learn about your Sayian heritage and unlike Kakort you still have a lot of things that you need to learn." Vegeta said as he helped himself to a stack of pancakes and some coffee.

"You have never made that offer to me or my sons, so what makes my sister different?" Goku asked a little offended.

"Because I asked him for his help." Sadra said as she joined them. She was already looking better as color was returning to her face but she was still stiff as she moved around. "There are techniques and moves that I want to teach her but I am not strong enough to teach her on my own at this time. Also she needs to get stronger herself before she is taught them, you can help him if you wish."

"Actually it probably would be for the best if we take turns teaching her. What you say Vegeta?" Goku asked him.

"Fine." Vegeta snapped.

The next thing Sapphire knew she was up in the sky in the mountains learning to fly well avoiding attacks from the Sayian prince and her big brother. She was struggling but she was loving every minute of it as she now knew who she was and where she belonged.

The end

A/N: This is the end of this story but it isn't the last time that I'll write about Sapphire as she will be in the crossover between Dragon Ball Z and Bleach called Winter War which is a sequel to one I had written before this. Please read and review.


End file.
